The Day the Hail Fell from the Sky
by Isai-koisk6918
Summary: You all are familiar with the 7 flames of the sky but what if there was another flame that no one knew about because it was lost during the end of Primo's time. Enter Alena as she is transported in the reborn world, fated to be the Hail Guardian.
1. Aim 1: The sky calls for hail

The Day the Hail Fell from the Sky

Aim 1: The Sky calls for Hail

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Isai: hello isai here, I want to thank you guys for reading my first story *bows* I hope you like it!

Hibari: Herbivore get on with the disclaimer.* takes out tonfas*

Isai: H-hai! I do not own katekyo hitman reborn it belongs to akira amano, I only own my oc (alena) enjoy!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

***Beep, beep***

Alena groaned as she woke up and walked over to turn off her alarm. After she finished, she went to the bathroom and thought to herself.' Well today is Monday, January 1 and I'm excited for the New Year! Alena Ramirez will not falter in her studies!' alena thought then she yawned." Boy I'm tired". She returned to her room to start changing into my uniform. Alena's mom came to her room to say that she was leaving for work. Another alarm went off in her phone so it could signal her to go to the living room." Well time for me to go to the living room",. She got her stuff for school and wake up her older brother, Juan. ", Juan it's time to wake up!"."Thank you Alena", Juan says groggily. When it turned 7:20 alena called her brother for the second time since she knew he was still sleeping.' Boys and their sleep'. About 7:39 Juan was speeding through his routine to get to his bus on time." Bye Alena see you in the afterschool." Juan said while closing the door.

Alena's POV

I had 4 minutes to get ready to go on the bus. I saw that my cousin was already walking so I decided to catch up to him. I grabbed my backpack and my things and went out the door. I locked the door and walked away from my house to catch up to my cousin. I didn't know why but I looked up at the sky and when I did, I saw something coming towards me. My eyes widened, I was frozen in place but I could make out a figure. 'A b-ba-bazooka! I have to move but I can't!' I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come.***POOF!*** I opened my eyes since I felt no pain but I saw many rays of color and this looked familiar though couldn't remember where. The next thing I know there was a lot of smoke and when it cleared up I was in a building.' Where am I?' I looked everywhere to see if I could identify it and it felt so familiar but I couldn't remember. I decided to look around the place and noticed a lot of cameras.' Cameras? What is this place?' I kept walking until I saw Yamamoto—wait Yamamoto! I finally realized where I was, I was in the Melone Base in Katekyo Hitman Reborn.' I'm in reborn I can't believe it wait I have to catch up to yamamoto 'I ran over to where he was and I also saw genkishi and lal mirch. Yamamoto and Genkishi were both fighting and yamamoto was using Squalo's attack." No! Don't do it! This place is a illusion!" I screamed. Yamamoto turned around to find the source of the voice but couldn't stop his own attack so he hit a wall of the building." Yamamoto!" I cried." You should have listen to her, rain guardian", genkishi said while approaching him." You were in my illusion the moment you arrived yet it seems this girl saw through my illusion but no matter". Genkishi raised one sword and lowered it over yamamoto's back." Farewell". My eyes widened as I saw the scene." No! Genkishi stop!" ***BOOM*** Genkishi and me looked in the direction of the noise and heard footsteps.' Wait? Isn't this the scene with?'. I stood there mystified at the person in front of me." Oh how convenient, is the white device ahead?" The handsome cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya, said while his ring broke." I'll ask you again is that white round device ahead?"." Hibari!" I yelled with mixed emotions of happiness and fangirlness. Hibari looked at me." Hmph, you are early." I stared at him at confusion." Huh?"_/Hibari-san I want you to protect a girl that will arrive at the melone base/ how is that girl important?/ she will bring back the flame that was lost four thousand years ago/_

* * *

><p>i hope you enjoyed my story, if i get a lot of reviews then i will add the second chapter but until then bye bye<p> 


	2. Aim 2: The cloud, mist, and hail

The Day the Hail Fell from the Sky

Aim 2: The cloud, mist and hail

Isai: sorry I'm late guys! I have this party that is very close to its due-date so my parents are trying to get everything together. It's a quince (I'm Mexican so yeah) so enjoy the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own katekyo hitman reborn though I own my oc, Alena.

"blah" talking

*_thinking*_

* * *

><p>Last time: Alena Ramirez was going to school but a bazooka came and shot her which transported her to the reborn dimension. There she spots Yamamoto fighting genkishi and as yamamoto is about to be stabbed, hibari comes and questions genkishi. Hibari sees alena and discovers that she is the girl that will bring back a flame that was lost 4000 years ago.<p>

* * *

><p>" Vongola cloud guardian, Hibari kyouya, huh?" Genkishi looked at hibari." There is no need to answer your question". Genkishi opened his animal box." Because you are going to be buried here".<p>

The place was covered in grass and Alena stared in awe.

" It seems you are a mist illusionist".hibari stated," I don't hold a grudge against you personally, however I despise illusionists". Hibari got a ring and put it on his finger." Therefore I want to make you bow at my feet". There hibari's ring burst with cloud flames.

" hibari kyouya, rumor has it that you're the vongola's strongest guardian". Genkishi looked at hibari." I will see for myself of that's true or not".

*_something is coming*_ thought hibari and moved out of the way.

Hibari was in the air and used his hedgehog to block the attack.

Alena sat there watching." Amazing, it looks so cool close up…What am I saying?"

Genkishi grabbed two of his swords and charged at hibari when he landed but covered himself with mist flames. Alena noticed this and tried to warn hibari but remembered he knew where he was.*_ I know how this turns out but why am I still worried?*_ As soon as alena finished her thought, genkishi reappeared but hibari blocked it again.

*_he can see me*_thought genkishi.

" I've learned about a lot about illusions" said hibari while glaring," since I hate them so much". Then hibari's animal box weapon came and engulfed genkishi however hibari's ring broke." Let's go" said hibari to his hedgehog but soon genkishi broke out of it.

There genkishi got caught by his own animal box." I see you are good. You could be a worthy rival". Hibari retorted." You can't become a worthy rival that easily". Hibari returned his animal to the box and opened two other boxes with a new ring. The two hedgehogs attacked the walls of the grassy area then hibari gets his tonfas and charges at genkishi." Your illusions use your imagination in the mind to make it appear in real life"." What if my attacks were to pressure you enough to lose your concentration." Hibari jumped to genkishi using his hedgehog but genkishi moved out of the way and the two began sparring.

* * *

><p>As the two were still sparring, alena went over to yamamoto and lal mirch. *<em> this has to be a dream, a dream but why can't I wake up!*<em>" Why can't I wake up form this dream?"  
>The sparring stopped between the two and hibari noticed the ceiling being covered in blue." It seems that it is starting to fall apart". He said," This is your box weapon".<p>

Hibari noticed some kind of animal." Snails?" Genkishi answers."

Those are Spettro Nudibranchi, you're the first to see its true form".  
>" And also the last human who ever will".<p>

The snails went to attack hibari but hibari dodged it.

*_ so the snails that conjure the illusions can act as weapons as well*  
><em>  
>hibari thought as he put his animals back in their boxes.<p>

" I get it know". Genkishi said as he realized something." You're using the ring's flame to act as a radar, by emitting the Cloud's flame as weak heat to the surroundings, you used the reflected vibrations to detect the position of the unseen spettrio nudibranchi." After genkishi finished explaining, hibari's ring broke.

*_ I've only got two C-rank and one D-rank ring left*_hibari thought as he looked at his tonfas.*_ I'll use that then*_

" But now that I've uncovered the trick, I have nothing to fear".  
>Hibari replied." No. That won't be necessary".<p>

Hibari slipped the three rings on his fingers." I'll bring in a world you've never seen before."

Alena then looked at hibari eith worry on her face.*_Hibari you're going to use that aren't you?*"_ I'll bite you to death".


	3. Aim 3: The young cloud joins the fight

**Isai: hey guys I updated now since I was so bored at home. I am glad that a lot of people read my story so I want to thank you guys for reading it. Enjoy chapter 3! Disclaimer: same as chapter one  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Last time: Alena then looked at hibari with worry in her face.*<em>hibari, you're going to use that aren't you?*<em>" I'll bite you to death".

* * *

><p>Alena and Genkishi just stared directly at hibari, waiting for his attack."h-h—hibari". Alena whispered very quietly.<p>

" here I come". Hibari then lit up his rings. Genkishi was surprised at hibari lighting up three rings at once. *_using three cloud rings at once?*_ genkishi stepped back*_what is he trying to do?*_

hibari jabbed all three flames into the box.*_forcing all three rings in….the box would definitely …..*_" it's difficult to inject huge amounts of flames into the box without killing it" hibari explained. The box started to shatter and then it finally broke along with his revealing a hedgehog surrounded by purple flames. The hedgehog woke up and then hibird left hibari's pocket.

"Reverse Needle Sphere" hibari said as the flames started to become solid around him.*_what?* _The solid flames started to expand very rapidly and it pushed yamamoto along with it while alena backed away. The spettro nudibranchi were repelled when they tried to destroy it.*_spettro nudibranchi is being pushed away?*_ soon genkishi got engulf in it leaving only alena to herself." Hibari….good luck". Alena whispered.

* * *

><p>* In the reverse needle sphere*<p>

Genkishi looked around the sphere." Not only the spettro nudibranchi, but the illusionary forest as well." Hibari talked back at genkishi." Within this space, all box weapons are negated".

Genkishi glared at him." You, what have you done?" hibari walks forward." It's a completely isolated space, excluding everything expect the combatant themselves". Hibari stopped when he reached his tonfas," that's what the reverse needle sphere is".

" What about the girl? She isn't part of vongola or millfiore, just an innocent civilian". Genkishi asked hibari." Don't worry about her, she's right on schedule". There were loud explosions coming from outside the needle sphere. The explosions were coming from the spettro nudibranchi blowing themselves up." It's useless", says hibari." It's because the highly condensed cloud flames that I used to create this dome, is unbreakable. Such things won't be able to shatter the wall. It's the same from the inside."" If you don't turn your back on me long enough to focus your strength breaking it, you won't be able to escape". Genkishi stared at hibari." I see. So this how you sealed the spettro nudibranchi's illusions, eh?" "Not only that" hibari had bent down to get his tonfas then genkishi started to stumble.*_my breathing….*_genkishi thought while trying to maintain his breathing. Once hibari got his tonfas he started explaining." In order to create the needle sphere, a large amount of oxygen was consumed by the cloud flames and, in order to maintain the sphere, oxygen is consumed rapidly."

Genkishi stood straight up." Surrounded by spikes on all sides… A death match where the oxygen is rapidly running out, huh?" hibari got into his stance." Let's finish this quickly shall we? I'm on a tight schedule". "Don't lie. Did you think I wouldn't notice, while I watched you fight? This space was just created to compensate for your lack of rings." Genkishi raised his sword and pointed it to hibari." When you ran out of rings, a battle between box weapons would be a disadvantage to you. To prevent that, you used all of your remaining rings to turn the battle into a physical fight". Hibari smirked but genkishi continued. (AN: Genkishi sure talks a lot) "Which means you must be very confident in your combat skills. Very well however you're not the only one with confidence here. It seems you've mistaken spettro nudibranchi's illusions as something to compensate for my poor sword skills. Rather it's something to hide….my overwhelming strength with the sword." "In other words I'm about to witness you true might" hibari said." The same goes for you" genkishi said when he readied his stance and disappeared then reappeared in the air towards hibari."Secret technique: Four Swords".

The remaining two swords came out of their sheath and aimed for hibari but dodged it.*_his legs…*_Genkishi continued to attack hibari with his arms and legs that each held a sword. There were two strikes that hibari blocked with his tonfas." If you block the swords on my hands, there are still the ones on my legs. Block the ones on my legs and the swords in my hands will continue to attack. It's impossible for you to block all my swords at once." Genkishi stated. Hibari only looked up with the same glare directed at genkishi." That's the secret technique: Four Swords." He readied his swords in his hands." Sorry, but I have no interest in acrobatics." Hibari remarked." I'll silence you for eternity." genkishi thrusted his blades toward hibari which caused a mini explosion. The explosion caused both men to the opposite direction and gave a scratch from the spikes.*_ he actually used the impact from my attack to escape. This man…*_" impressive" hibari stated." I must admire your combat skills but the next one won't miss." " I can't wait".

* * *

><p>* Outside the sphere*<p>

Alena was beside the unconscious yamamoto and staring intently at the sphere." Hibari I know that you are doing this until young hibari pops up like everybody else but what am I doing here? I don't belong here why would sho-chan* transport me?... I guess I can't find that answer by talking to a sphere and two unconscious people." Alena sighed." I hope I find the answer soon".

* * *

><p>* Inside the sphere*<p>

Sounds of metal clashing together were the only sound there in the sphere. Genkishi tried to slash hibari but hibari easily dodged." You can't hit me". Hibari said as he continued to dodge genkishi's attacks. The fight still went on between them." Here I come then"." I won't let you!" genkishi exclaimed at hibari's attempt to attack. Genkishi blocked hibari's tonfa though hibari was smiling.*_as I thought.*_genkishi thought as he pushed hibari and three little swords covered in mist flames appeared. Hibari, in the air, had opened little compartments in his tonfa and twirled it around as genkishi threw his weapons and caused them to fly away from their primary target.

Hibari landed on the ground after the weapons fell to the ground.*_what a fearsome man. His combat skills are on par with mine but I can't understand*_genkishi's breath was starting to come in pants." Your breathing is getting pretty messed up"." How can you still be smiling?" genkishi asked." That reverse needle sphere might be able to seal off box weapons but not the power of the rings. You should know the difference in power between one who holds a ring and one who doesn't". He lit his ring." By now you should've realized our combat skills are evenly matched. Without a ring you have no chance of victory so why are you smiling."" Indeed you're stronger than I expected. In the end, I've gone completely off schedule".

Genkishi lowered his sword in confusion.*_schedule?*_ "But still I'm quite satisfied. It's been a long time I've encountered a prey that made me want to tear them into pieces. If I had a powerful ring right now, I'd have no complaints."*_ Does he still have a trump card to play? No. He has nothing left*_" Very well. I shall rid of you without mercy" genkishi had all of his swords in mist flames and charged at hibari. Hibari also charged as well and as he went to attack with his tonfa, genkishi sliced the part of the tonfa off." If I gather up soft mist flames into a single point, even cutting through solid metal is nothing."" I know." * _something is weird*" _I don't like it. I'll make it so you can never smile again. Taste the edges of my blade!"

Genkishi went straight toward hibari with the sole person of defeating him. The two clashed again." Your life will be put to an end the moment those tonfas is gone". Chunks of tonfas were in the air but hibari did not falter. "Sounds great."" Are you seeking death?"" Why would I? You're the one who's one getting bitten to death". Hibari's tonfas now short and his face and shirt were getting damaged by genkishi's swords." You're in no position to say that." Genkishi's attacks were more continuous.*_got him*_ The action made the tonfas in hibari's hand to go up in the air. Hibari was unfazed and reached his hand out to touch genkishi." I'm so jealous".*_jealous? What is this man talking about?*_

He looked straight into hibari's eye and saw he was not afraid which freaked him out. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when hibari's hand came closer to his face causing genkishi to move away from hibari.*_why is there no fear in his eyes? Who is this man?*_" Die!" genkishi went for his final attack.*_I'll leave the rest to you. Take care of the girl*_ were hibari's last thoughts as the swords pierced through him. Hibari disappeared in smoke leaving one box weapon falling to the ground. The sphere started to crumble.

*Outside the sphere*

* * *

><p>Alena noticed the sphere crumbling and breaking." The reverse needle sphere is breaking that must mean hibari lost." She continued to watch the sphere until there was genkishi standing, breathing his much needed oxygen.*<em>i killed him*<em>genkishi looked around the pieces of the once reverse needle sphere to ensure that hibari was indeed dead.*_ with this, vongola is finished.*_genkishi casted his gaze on alena who only stared back at him." What are you going to do now girl? Your only chance of getting out of here is gone".

" Do you really believe this is the end genkishi?" genkishi raised a brow." Listen to hibird." Sure enough hibird started to sing namamori middle's anthem in the air. Genkishi was puzzled then his expression quickly changed to surprise when hibird landed on someone finger. The figure shifted a little which caused genkishi to be in high alert." What a drag…". "You are…" the figure was still covered in smoke but little things could be seen like an armband saying prefect." Who are you?" the smoke cleared up revealing young hibari with his cloud ring." Do you know what will happen to someone who disturbs my sleep?" alena sighed in relief.*_young hibari is here now, I'm one step closer to finding out the answer to my question*_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it, this chapter took up 3 pages! You know it dawned on me that you don't know how alena looks like well here's her information.<strong>

**Full name: Alena Ramirez**

**Height: 5'5**

**Nationality: Mexican**

**Hair color: black; straight black hair that reaches her waist but mostly puts it up in a pony tail.**

**Eye color: brown; has glasses but only takes them out when needed.**

**Clothing on right now: school uniform; white shirt, black skirt, knee high white socks, black converse( the shoes) and her backpack that was dropped in the real world.**

**Personality: shy(around people she doesn't know), nice, stubborn at times, quiet, smart, short-tempered at times, and a japaholic(loves Japan a lot)**

**Likes: anime, japan, the world, manga, shrimp, strawberries, foreign men.**

**Dislikes: ignorant people, brother, and vegetables**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm sorry guys that I haven't updated The day the hail fell from the sky, I was working on another fanfiction. I want to post it on but I am so self-conscious that I can't bring myself to post it but if you want me to post it then message me on my fanfiction account or my yahoo. Oh and if I may add could you guys review or comment because again I am self-conscious so that would raise my already low self-esteem and it will motivate me to update more often on both stories. Thank you for reading this so the next update will be for my reborn fic or my hetalia fic.- Isai  
><strong>


	5. Aim 4: The aloof cloud

**Hey guys its isai here I finally updated, yay! I want to thank kellyxxx22 and Saskue's-killer112 for putting this in their favorites! This one is for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: same as chapter one.**

**Last time: the smoke cleared up revealing young hibari with his cloud ring." Do you know what will happen to someone who disturbs my sleep?" Alena sighed in relief.*_young hibari is here now, I'm one step closer to finding out the answer to my question*_**

* * *

><p>Genkishi looked at hibari in astonishment.*<em>that's…the hibari kyouya from 10 years ago. What's going on here* <em>young hibari was looking around the place to help him guess where he was. *_even though hibari kyouya possess the mist energy which enables him to use mist rings, for him to conjure such illusions is impossible. Only a clouded perception can succumb to such illusions. I would never fall for such an illusion.*_Hibari met Genkishi's gaze.*_which means the real hibari kyouya from 10 years ago. So, this is the rumored time travel that I've heard about.*_

hibari began walking forward." What kind of trick is this? I should be taking a nap on the school rooftop." Hibari questioned." Hey, you. In nami middle, those kinds of eyebrows are against school regulations." Genkishi was flabbergasted at hibari's statement while alena tried to stifle her laughter. Hibari turned to where alena was." Never mind that but why is one of our missing students lying unconsciously here?" the question was directed at both alena and Genkishi." Hibari I am on your side." Hibari glared at her." What is your name?" "Alena. Alena Ramirez." The name sounded familiar to hibari like someone asked to protect a girl and the only girl here was alena. "I'm the one who defeated Yamamoto Takeshi." Genkishi announced to hibari to get his attention. Hibari's expression to get dark, completely forgetting alena seeing as she couldn't have fought with no weapon.

" You did? Then, it makes things easier." Hibari stood his stance with both tonfas." Your actions have been deemed as a threat to Nami Middle. I'll enforce the appropriate punishment." *_this boy doesn't know anything about this era. For hibari of this era to intentionally switch places with his 10 year ago self…Am I over analyzing the situation?_* Genkishi took notice of hibari's cloud ring.* _But this is…* _Genkishi lowered his hand to get one of his swords." Here I come." Hibari said as he ran forward to attack Genkishi with a right jab of his tonfa. Genkishi was unfazed as he easily blocked the attack with the hilt of his sword that was covered in mist flames and sent hibari flying." Even if you're hibari kyouya, you're merely a kid who could never be my opponent." Hibari got up, face evident of cuts and scratches yet he maintained his glare. Hibari stood up and faced Genkishi again. The sparring was even until Genkishi brought his sword down which hibari evaded. The second hibari touched the ground Genkishi went for a second attack with a different sword but hibari blocked it with his tonfa. The weight of the sword and Genkishi caused hibari to move a bit." Frankly I'm quite impressed." Genkishi said to hibari. "What are you talking about?"

"To be able to read my sword movements and catch up with it in such a short amount of time. But…" Genkishi used his other sword to slash hibari but hibari used his other tonfa to block it however Genkishi kicked hibari sending him flying again. Hibari landed in an area with rocks that covered him. Alena, seeing the whole thing, tried so hard not to go help hibari because she would be a hindrance to hibari. "You're still just a weak brat." The rocks started to rumble and fall enough for hibari to get some of his body out." I don't like the way you're calling me a brat." Hibari got out of the rocks and charged at Genkishi. Genkishi jumped out of the way however hibari used the long side of the tonfa to hit Genkishi which Genkishi blocked it. Genkishi still had his other sword which he did utilize and landed a direct blow on hibari's face with the hilt of the sword that was again covered in mist flames. This action caused hibari to fall to the ground for the third time."It's over." Near hibari's feet was a cloud box that 10 year hibari left." You must be joking if you think you can defeat me with a hilt, rather than the blade of the sword."

*_I'm pretty sure that strike should've broken his skull. That blow was infused with mist flames it should be impossible for him to survive a direct hit.*_ the ring on hibari's finger was gleaming.*_ the ring's flame? This man has just arrived from 10 years ago, and yet he knows how to use the Vongola Ring? No the power of the rings has just been discovered 10 years ago and only a few mafia at the time were aware of that.*_ "You, you know how to fight in this era?" "What are you talking about?" Genkishi lifted up his animal box." Have you ever seen this thing before?" "A music box?" hibari replied.*_It must have been because I held back a bit too much in that last strike.*_Genkishi lit up his ring and put it in the hole of his animal box." If that's the case, I'll defeat you with overwhelming power."

The box opened that changed the area from grassy to mechanical on the top. Missiles started to appear in between the wires and continued to move until it trapped hibari." This is easily a way to illustrate the current situation you're in. You're surrounded by hundreds of guided missiles. In addition," the missiles began to disappear. *_ They disappeared?*_ "My box weapon can conceal itself and become invisible in the midst of the mist flame." The missiles were all gone by now." The grown-up self of yours could easily beat this trick due to his experience but you don't have that. You're 10 years too early to fight me." *_hibari I wish I could help you but I don't know how to fight and these events must happen in order for us to meet tsuna.*_alena saw some figures appearing in the doorway though Genkishi and hibari were preoccupied so they went unnoticed." You." "Farewell hibari kyouya."

The mist infused missiles went straight for hibari but since it was covered in mist flames hibari couldn't see or sense where they were. Just when it seem it would be hibari's end, gokudera's Sistema C.A.I came and protected hibari." These are…" hibari said as he studied the floating bone loops." I've returned the favor." Gokudera was not the only one there; there was 10-year kusakabe, lambo, 10-year ryohei, I-pin, and chrome." But I guess you wouldn't like it." "Kyou-san!" Kusakabe exclaimed but noticed that it was the 10 years ago hibari. Hibari seemed to be more irritated that more people showed up." Reinforcements huh? Fools which are half-dead won't be of any use" Genkishi taunted." Bastard who are you calling fools…" the sentence wasn't finished due to Gokudera falling unconscious." Gokudera-san!" chrome also fell to her knees due to exhaustion and fatigue."Chrome-san!" kusakabe looked around to see if lal mirch and yamamoto were not as injured as the three but both were unconscious though there was unfamiliar girl near yamamoto." Who are you?" kusakabe asked the unfamiliar girl." Alena Ramirez you must be kusakabe right? Don't worry I'm not on the millifiore side." Alena reassured to kusakabe who she knew had suspicions about her.

" How—" "Kusakabe tetsuya! How dare you make a crowd in front of me?" hibari question with a dark expression." I want you to withdraw from the Disciplinary Committee." *_he thinks I'm in middle school? And I'm being kicked out from the Disciplinary Committee? But this isn't the time for that.* "_Kyou-san use the ring flame! Counterattack him with your box!" "The ring flame? Box?"

"It's useless." Genkishi muttered." That's right! The ring flame!" *_if he can bring out the flame he might be able to open the boxes scattering around. It should be better than nothing.*" I don't know what the box you're talking about is." _Kusakabe lowered his head in defeat." However as for the ring flame you're reminding me of what the Bronco said." *_Bronco? Is he referring to Dino from 10 years ago?*_ "He kept on repeating how important the ring flame is to the upcoming battles." Hibari looked at his cloud ring then he lit it up. The cloud flames were bursting out of ring continuously. *_amazing hibari never seizes to amaze me* _alena thought as she saw the events." There was no need for you people to come." Alena had an anime sweat-dropped,*_ I came here against my will hibari-san wait hibari-san!...whatever it doesn't matter now* _Genkishi was astounded by the flame.*_ the ring flame…*_ * _kyou-san is amazing as always._ _The Vongola ring is the ring over the A-rank which means it can stand hibari's destructive wave. This might do.* _"Kyou-san the box! Focus the flames into the thing close to your feet!" "Since when are you allowed to give me orders, Kusakabe tetsuya?" hibari demanded as he raised his cloud flamed tonfa." I definitely must bite you to death first."

"P-Please wait chairman…." Chrome's owl flapped his wings to signal chrome about something." Cloud man behind you!" as she finished saying that a mist infused missile came behind hibari but thanks to chrome's warning he blocked it with his ring hand." Hibari-san!-Kyou-san!" both alena and Kusakabe said at the same time. *_That's the 10__th__ family mist illusionist. She's better than I thought being able to detect the invisible Spettro Nudibranchi.* _that seemed to be chrome's last surge of strength so she fell unconscious just like Gokudera and ryohei." You're fortunate of being saved by your comrades twice. But your luck is…" "Comrades? Who are those?" the ring started to become more bigger with more force." It's just as the Bronco said, to increase the size of the flame is the same as…." * _so Dino indeed taught the 10 year ago kyou-san about the ring flame. It requires resolution to light the flame.* _

"Irritation." *_that's wrong!* _thought Genkishi and Kusakabe.*_B-But the flame is increasing. Perhaps dino saw through the fact that irritation and resolution is the same for kyou-san. And kyou-san who hates crowding must be humiliated after being saved by Gokudera-san and chrome-san. Which means his irritation is at its peak.*_ hibari reached down and picked up a box." Vice-chairman. I'll defeat the swordsman first. I'll trust your advice." * _that's the original hedgehog cloud box!* _"I've seen how it's conducted." Hibari jabbed his ring into his box putting all of his flames into the box. *_ I've never seen such a flame being injected into the cloud hedgehog. What on earth will happen?* _the ring flames were gone and hibari let his box open up. The box was shaking uncontrollably and it opened up. The box weapon fell to the ground and it revealed to be a hedgehog with big spikes.* _that's kyou-san's original cloud hedgehog. B-But…* _the hedgehog was trying to stand up but it couldn't.

* _w-what is this…* *is it drunk?* "_ kawaii~" alena says while blushing.*_Could it be having a hard time digesting the incredible amount of flames? It can be. Our last ray of hope…*_ hibari kneeled on the ground to his hedgehog while hibird landed on hibari's head. Hibari put a hand in front of roll, his hedgehog, in a kind gesture. *_ hibari-san…* _alena was blushing madly at the display of hibari's gentleness of small animals. Roll got up because it sensed his owner but one of his spikes stabbed hibari's palm. Roll freaked out because he hurt his owner so he multiplied very quickly." Kyou-san!"

hibari tried to fend off roll as well as Genkishi but roll kept multiplying so rapidly it was ineffective. *_what proliferating speed!* _the hedgehogs reached up to Kusakabe and alena." T-This supped-up proliferation is the result its rampage. The mental shocks from stabbing its master and the unprecedented amount of flames injected have left it unable to control its proliferation abilities. This is bad...at this rate we'll be crushed." Kusakabe went to pick up chrome to runaway and head to yamamoto, alena and lal mirch."Kusakabe-san! Right! Right!" yelled lambo and I-pin as they tried not to get impaled. One of the spikes ripped open the white backpack that carried the two. During this alena got up and tried to pick up yamamoto but she doesn't have that much upper body strength so she had to resort to dragging in order to get lal mirch but Kusakabe saw her and decided to help out." Here let me help." Kusakabe said as he carried lal mirch and yamamoto on his back along with chrome." I'm sorry Kusakabe." Alena apologized for her uselessness." The spikes are coming closer!" everyone ran away to avoid the spikes.

" Danger danger!" I-pin repeated. The spikes had gotten a bit of lambo's hair but that caused some things to fall. Alena saw that two where in harm's way so she picked them up." Be careful you two." "Thank you alena." * _This is bad. I need to let them know about the current situation.*_ "Emergency transmission! Vongola HQ! Vongola HQ! Please come in!" the hedgehogs started to break the ceiling of the room but it still continued to grow. As Kusakabe was talking about the situation, alena's went in different directions. * _I wonder if my parents noticed that I never went to school? Does shou-chan know that I am here? Why am I here?*_"Yes there's chrome, lambo, I-pin, yamamoto, lal mirch, kyou-san, Gokudera, ryohei and a girl named Alena Ramirez." Kusakabe responded to reborn and Giannini. After he was done, Kusakabe and alena looked for a way out." No good on this side either huh? We managed to get rid of the phantom knight…but at this rate we'll be its victims." He noticed hibari still trying to fight the hedgehog." Kyou-san!" " you're still around here vice-chairman?" hibari asked." Get out of here." Alena let I-pin and lambo down as hibari went to attack the hedgehogs." Wait hibari-san where are you going?" "I haven't returned the favor to the round eyebrow guy with funny techniques."

"Don't be reckless!" Kusakabe warned hibari as some spikes abruptly got in his way though hibari blocked it." Hibari-san!" alena screamed." It's impossible for you to defeat him under these circumstances!" hibari glared at Kusakabe." He's right hibari-san." One of the hedgehogs broke a wall that was an acceptable escape route." Exit route found!" "Okay we'll go that way!" Kusakabe ran for it but Gokudera started to slip however he was picked up by hibari." I owe this man one." "I apologize..." "Besides I won't be able to bite you to death if you died here." Alena went to Kusakabe and plucked yamamoto off of his back." What are doing alena?" Kusakabe asked." Your carrying a lot of people while I have none let me help you. Don't worry I won't let yamamoto go. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Over here! Over here!" I-pin and lambo directed the others." I never expected to run away like a scared little mouse." Hibari remarked." They can no longer fight and it looks like alena doesn't know how to fight. Worst case we'll have to take them and escape…." The sentence was interrupted when the door to the next hallway closed suddenly." Oh no! It closed on us!" Then the entrance door closed as well leaving them trapped and the wall start closing in on them. Everyone backed away from the moving wall." We're going to be crushed!" "It's a trap," alena explained," shou-chan can move the rooms at will and was able to trap us. I know of this yet I let it happen but we needed to get away." The wall started to get closer." Kyou-san do you have any other box weapons?"<p>

"No I'm out" hibari let ryohei and Gokudera down and raised his tonfas and lit up his ring to infuse his tonfas with the flames. Hibari attacked the wall but it left a small dent.* _A wall of nanocomposite armor that can withstand_ _Deathperation flames…*_ everyone was backed against the wall as the moving wall came ever so close yet hibari still tried to stop the wall."It's no use." Alena silently prayed in her mind. *_mama…papa…juan I'm sorry I was a worthless daughter.*_ then everything turned into black.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! I am so happy that this story has 102 visitors! Thank you guys!<strong>

** It might take some time for the next chapter because of my laziness and my parents taking me to parties. Ciao!**


	6. Aim 5: All the elements return

**Hey guys here is the new chapter! School already started so I probably won't be able to update as often as I can. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own reborn but I do own alena.**

_/blah/_ " real world events or alena's world"

**Last time: everyone was backed against the wall as the moving wall came ever so close yet hibari still tried to stop the wall."It's no use." Alena silently prayed in her mind. ***_**mama…papa…juan I'm sorry I was a worthless daughter.***_** then everything turned into black.**

* * *

><p><em> the setting was in front of a house where there was a woman in distress and two men that were in tears along with some police officers." When was the last time you've seen your daughter, alena?" one female officer asked. The mother and father replied to the question but it was in Spanish so the son, juan, translated." On Monday, January 1. I was in my room when alena said she was heading for the bus stop." "Okay how long was she missing?" Juan looked down with one tear falling out of his eyes." A week."/ _

* * *

><p>Alena was starting to regain conscious.*<em>what was that?*<em>Alena opened her eyes to see everyone starting to awaken and noticed that her head was on yamamoto's shoulder so she quickly moved it." My head hurts." Gokudera said." Kyou-san! Chrome-san!" Kusakabe said to them to see if they were okay." Guys!" tsuna exclaimed to his friends." T-That's…." Gokudera turned to see tsuna."Boss!" he moved forward but his head hit the glass of the container they were in." what is this?"

"It's a container that shou-chan put us in." Gokudera heard a voice that didn't belong to anyone he know so he faced alena." Who are you? Are you working for the millifiore?" Gokudera angrily asked alena. Alena's face turned even more red, she wasn't good with strangers especially people who are yelling at her." I-I'm A-A-Alena Ramirez and t-this isn't the best time to be wondering who I am." "Answer the qu—" "The girl is right." Shouichi interrupted Gokudera." Your lives are in our hands." * _His act sure is impressive*_alena thought. "We need to talk. Pipe down in there would you?" the red head stated." Talk? Don't give us that crap after locking us up!" Gokudera went to open his box weapon but he did not have his ring or his boxes. " There's no point in resisting. Your rings and box weapons have been confiscated." Shouichi opened his hand to reveal the rings." What?" Gokudera and tsuna exclaimed.

" Sawada! Don't worry about us! Do it!" lal mirch said to tsuna." Lal." "Destroy the device with your own hands!" Tsuna didn't look like he wanted to do it so Gokudera tried to reassure him." That's right boss! If you destroy the round device, we may be able to return to the past! Forget about us!" "You can't!" chrome objected." What? Are you suddenly desperate to live?" "No….but.." Shouichi scoffed at gokudera's actions." Honestly your ignorance astounds me. You're the ones who will be in trouble if you destroy the device." "What do you mean?" "I'll show you. Pay attention now." The device started to open." Due to the Ten-Year bazooka this device contains the future versions you replaced!" Everyone was in shock including alena.*_Is my future version self there?*_

"The future versions…." "That's right. Of course you can only see their holograms right now. In reality your future versions have been reduced to molecules and are stored within the device. I shouldn't need to explain what will happen if you destroy it." "But the future versions should have travelled back in time because of the Ten-Year bazooka!" Gokudera started the sentence but Kusakabe finished." Exactly. Usually the ten-year swaps places with their elder counterparts. However this device prevented your future versions from travelling to the past and kept them there. If your future versions were to return to the past and interfere it would disturb the 7 exponent 3 policy."**(A/N: sorry I have no idea how to put the little 3 in there so I had to use this, forgive me.)**"7 exponent 3 Policy?" Tsuna asked in confusion." How do you even know about the Ten-Year Bazooka? It's impossible!" reborn came up with a conclusion." So the one who used the Ten-Year Bazooka to send us here was you." "Precisely." Shouichi admitted.

" Ten years ago I had access to technology from this time and used the Ten-Year Bazooka on you. For example I fired the Non-7 exponent 3 policy to immobilize the Arcobaleno." "I see." Tsuna's flame on his forehead died out and yelled at shouichi." But why? Why would you go so far to bring us to this time? Answer me!" "It's quite simple. For lord byakuran to take over the world and rebuild a new one he needed the Vongola rings." Shouichi explained." The Vongola rings?" "There are many powerful rings in this world but the Vongola and Mare rings are in a class of their own. The seven Vongola rings, the seven Mare rings, in addition there are the seven Arcobaleno pacifiers are in total of twenty-one also known as 7 exponent 3. The foundation of this world was the ore that makes the 7 exponent 3."

Everyone stood in utter shock at shouichi's explanation even alena was shock. Shouichi seeing this spoke for everyone." Whether you believe me or not is your choice but the arcobaleno who became part of 7 exponent 3 to carry out their mission to protect it, won't deny it." Tsuna looked at reborn in confusion when he noticed reborn stiffened." What? Huh? W-What does he mean? Are you and the other related Reborn?" When reborn didn't answer tsuna looked at shouichi for answers. "Hey. I don't understand what's going on! Explain yourself." "That's enough talk. I'll let you handle the rest." "Yes sir." Shouichi went back to leave the room but before making eye-contact with alena very briefly.

" N-No way!" Tsuna tried to stop shouichi from leaving but it didn't work." Tsunayoshi Sawada. Hand over the sky ring or you'll be bidding your Guardians farewell." One Cervello lady said while having a finger on the switch." They won't be able to survive one breath of this breath." "Wait Irie." Shouichi stopped walking." We're not finished here. Something in your story sounded off." Shouichi hmphed and resumed walking." Stop trying to buy yourself time it's useless. You have no choice." When the first cervello finished talking, the other started talking." We're not negotiating here. This is an order." "Hand over the sky ring before we count down from three or we'll kill all of your guardians." Tsuna fumbled to take off his glove." Wait! Hold on! Aren't you cervello? Why are you on the millefiore's side?" The cervello did not answer but counted down.

"Three."

"Damn woman! If you believe we're your hostages you're dead wrong! Boss! Forget about us and take them out!" Gokudera suggested. " B-But I can't do that…."

"Two."

"Do it sawada! They'll kill us all once they get the sky ring!" Tsuna finally got his glove off." B-But…" The two were persistent in having tsuna kill the cervello but only alena know what was going to happen next.

"One."

(((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

There were sounds of two gunshots resonating on the walls and the cervello dropped the remote." Master…..Irie?" the cervello managed to say before they both fell showing that it was shouichi that had the gun."Don't think too badly of me. I'm just putting you to sleep for now."**(A/N: I know some people don't like the cervello so interpret this as you will. They could be dead or asleep but I prefer them dead, makes more sense anyway.)**Shouichi dropped the gun and tried to fix his collar." It's so hot…..I'm drained." He unzipped his jacket." You and your family had me worried there, Tsunayoshi Sawada-kun."The jacket fell to the ground." My knees are buckling now that tension's gone….." he fell to the ground." I'm impressed that you made it all way here. I've been waiting for you. I'm actually on your side."

"O-On our side?" "uh-huh yep. I'm not good at this kind of thing." Shouichi slid the gun farther from him." But what do you mean by you're on our side? You're a leader in the millefiore! Our enemy!" tsuna yelled." Calm down tsuna." "But!" " Don't lower your guard! Boss!" Gokudera exclaimed at tsuna." It may be another trap!" "That's right! Restrain them sawada!" Alena decided that it was time to talk."It's not a trap, shou-chan is telling the truth! He had to disclose his actions because of byakuran and the camera surveillance! Please believe him and me!" alena pleaded." That's true, it was our goal to meet under these circumstances." " Our goal?" "It's true that the millefiore brought you to this time to take the Vongola rings. It's no surprise then that you're all here with them."

After hearing that statement, tsuna and the others grew tense." So you're after the Vongola rings!" "Gokudera if he wanted to take them he wouldn't need you guys to go to melone base." Gokudera was upset at alena how she repeatly defended shouichi and seemed to know a lot of stuff." You! Why do you keep defending him! And why do you know all of this!" Alena was getting fed up with gokudera's yelling so she snapped.

" Because I'm not from this world octopus-head!" With that all looked at alena in puzzled expression." What?" Alena noticed everyone's puzzled looks so she blushed madly and composed herself." I-I know you h-have questions but can we f-focus on shou-chan and g-get out of here so I can answer them." Everyone nodded." I devised this plan without the millefiore's knowledge to provoke you into chasing me to this place." Shouichi explained." Huh?" "In order to train you all to become stronger." *_become stronger? But I don't know how to fight….*_"I truly regret doing all those terrible things but it was the only way to help you quickly improve in preparation for the battles to come!" "Huh? The battles to come?" "That's right! I'm not your enemy!" Gokudera and lal mirch denied acknowledging shouichi as an ally but alena continued to convince the two.

" Give it some more thought! If I wanted to eliminate you, I could've done it sooner! Even if the millefiore had lowered their defenses there's a world of difference between your strengths and theirs! You couldn't possibly win!" "He's right. You all knew that we had no chance if we fought head on. That's why we desperate enough to try sneaking into the millefiore base. As a result, you went through many battles and gained strength before reaching this destination." Reborn stated." It's just as he says. You were brought here in a few at a time instead of all at once so your future selves could provide guidance. I could have captured you once you've arrived but I didn't. I slowed it down of purpose!" Everyone was silent not knowing what to do or say." Do you know why I-pin, Kyoko sasagawa, and Haru miura were brought from the past as well? People became stronger when they have something to protect. It was therefore determined that they were necessary." *_what? What about me?* _Tsuna ran forward to shouichi and cut him off from his sentence by grabbing his collar." What. What if something happens to kyoko-chan and the others? And for such a stupid reason! And not just them! Yamamoto, Gokudera, lal, alena, and everyone else could've died in this battle before they ever "developed"!" *_tsuna you actually care for me? A stranger? You are so nice.*_alena thought as she was moved by tsuna's sentence.

" That was a risk we simply had to take." "What?" "I've been trying my best! It's been so hard with all these unexpected obstacles!" shouichi blurted out as all the stress finally got to him." This problem isn't as simple as you think! And you know your future self was involved in devising this plan too, tsunayoshi-kun!" "What? I was involved?" Shouichi looked at alena and said something." You know what's going on maybe more than me, do you want to explain?" "Me? Umm…the plan was to not be leaked to the millefiore so it was a secret between shou-chan, future tsuna, and future hibari-san." "So that's what you meant by 'our'." Shouichi nodded." That's why the future hibari was able to predict our ambush." "The future you was uneasy about getting innocent allies involved. But in the end you accepted that it was necessary for the past you to improve." The grip on shouichi's shirt loosen." N-No way….I….I…." tsuna struggled to grasp the truth of his future self's actions.

Shouichi was remembering a flashback of tyl tsuna's decision." I brought everyone in this era to such a dangerous place…." "It's impossible!" lal mirch yelled." I know sawada! He's unbelievably kind!" "That's right! The boss would never let the kids be placed in danger!" Gokudera joined in. Tsuna was touched by his friend's words about him. Shouichi seemed very stressed since he was rubbing his head back and forth." That just shows you how bad the situation is! Can't you read between the lines?" Spanner laughed at shouichi's outburst." And shouichi snaps back." "We have to bet everything to deal with this or you and all your friends will be killed! That's not all! Many others too!" shouichi paused to rub his head." If we screw up the entire human race will be in danger!" "The entire human race?" "Okay so it's serious enough that you had to go this far." Everyone looked at reborn." And it all has something to do with these battles to come right?" shouichi nodded." Reborn!"

"I think we should believe him." Alena let out a sigh that she didn't know she was holding while everyone else was protesting." His explanation has answered all of the questions I had." "Thank you. By the way your enemy will be byakuran-san!" "I knew it. Somehow I knew it." Tsuna said as he was shocked of how he had knowledge of that. In the background reborn was smirking." Byakuran-san will do whatever it takes to assemble the 7 exponent 3 and make this world his. That's the kind of man he is. He named this desire the 7 exponent 3 Policy." Shouichi explained." And if he succeeds we'll be witness to a hell beyond all imagination. He'll obliterate any person, group, or even country who go against his will."

Alena looked down in sadness. *_ But why does he act like a goofy fool like gin in gintama? Ughhh! Why am I going fangirl on him?*_"There's something I still don't get. Why have you been working for byakuran this whole time? If you hadn't used the Ten-Year Bazooka to bring the Vongola rings to this time he wouldn't have been able to accomplish his goal." "That's right. My future self destroyed the Vongola rings in this time." Tsuna said." You might've been able to minimize the number of victims if you hadn't brought tsuna and the others to this time." "But then…" "Tsuna and the acrobaleno would still be dead but kyoko and the others wouldn't be have been involved." Shouichi continued to explain further." For a while…but he would eventually been able to bring you to the future even without my help." "Huh?"

"Plus there was another reason I was partial to this method. This is the only time when he can be stopped!" With that statement, it left everyone confused well expect for alena." What do you mean?" "Defeating byakuran-san now is the only way to seal his power!" Everyone shouted at once." Power?" "It'll take a while explain…." Shouichi paused his sentence as he remembered something important." I forgot!" he shouted." Have you heard anything from Vongola HQ?" "No." reborn replied." Not yet? I see… not yet…" Shouichi fell to the ground, clenching his stomach." Ow…" "Wh-What's wrong?" tsuna asked in a concern tone." I suddenly feel very anxious…" Spanner was at shouichi's side." Shouichi. Don't worry. Shouichi's stomach starts hurting whenever he gets nervous." "W-what?" "The boss of this base is prone to stomaches?" Gokudera questioned." Pathetic." Lal mirch said." Now now I like shou-chan the way he is." Alena defended." It's not my fault that I am was born like this besides I'm not cut out for this."" In any case reaching this place was the first hurdle in order to defeat byakuran-san. If we consider this the first stage then there's a second stage we need to clear!" Tsuna was taken aback by that declaration." What? More fighting?" "No that's not it. I want you to heal up from the time being. Depending on how the second stage goes that is." "What is the second stage?" reborn asked curiously." You haven't heard? There was a plan to launch a united attack on the millefiore all over the world today." "Ah, that's right…tsuna and the others broke in here at the same time."

"If the united attack fails things will become much more difficult. The key battle will be in Italy."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Everyone was out of the container in order to heal the wounded." G-Guys! Is everybody okay?" tsuna asked in concern as he watched Kusakabe carried yamamoto and tylryohei. Gokudera ran to tsuna." Boss! Are you hurt?" "I'm okay." " Here. Bring the injured to these emergency beds." Shouichi instructed to tsuna and Kusakabe as they lay yamamoto down." Okay. This should take care of it." Shouichi turned his head." What about…" He stared at lambo who was in chrome's arms and walked towards chrome and lal mirch. "I haven't seen this form in ten years. Is he okay?"

"He's just asleep." Chrome responded." And her?" "They're both sleeping. Don't worry their heart rates are stable." Shouichi looked down in sadness." Though I had no choice it was cruel to them." "Hey irie." Gokudera's voice sounded like he was going to kill someone." Let me smack you once. Even if you had your reasons, I'm still pissed." Gokudera was with hibari ready to kill shouichi but alena stepped between shouichi and the two." Don't hurt shou-chan Gokudera! Hibari-san!" With that reborn came asked shouichi something." What's byakuran's power?" "It's difficult to summarize but his power is something that can only be used under extremely restrictive conditions." "Restrictive conditions?" tsuna said in uncertainty." But many of the unfathomable things happening in this era are triggering his power." "Unfathomable things?" Tsuna wanted to know more but before shouichi would answer, gokudera yelled at alena.

"Hey you! Explain why you said that your aren't from this world?" Gokudera angrily questioned alena." Oh I almost forgot. Like I said I'm not from this world, not just the future era but in tsuna's world too." "What?" "You guys are actually from a manga series called Katekyo hitman reborn created by akira amano." Everybody looked at alena like she was crazy." That's just not true!""But it is! Here I will prove it to you, tsuna wasn't able to ride his bike without training wheels until the 5th grade. Gokudera struggles to pay his rent in his apartment, hibari-san's favorite food is hamburgers, ryohei goes to hibari-san to fight but is usually kicked out, and Chrome brought a bucket of water back from the bathhouse and poured it on Ken, attempting to give him a shower, but it resulted in Ken chasing her around Kokuyo Land." Everybody looked embarrassed but eventually tsuna said something.

"I believe you alena." Tsuna responded. Alena looked shocked." R-Really?" Tsuna nodded." Thank you so much! But why did you accept me so easily?" "Because I have this feeling you're telling the truth." "We just received information about the main battle in Italy."

**Sorry I had to stop it here because it was getting too long and I know you what this story updated. Plus my writing was going downhill as the pages increased. Next chapter is the continuation of this chapter. Ciao!**


	7. Aim 6: All the elements return part 2

The day the hail fell from the sky

Aim 6: All the elements return to the sky part 2

**Hello guys! I'm back! This chapter is the second part to the previous chapter so that the next one will begin the acrobaleno trials arc. Yeah I am taking from the anime and sometimes from the manga just because some things in the anime are not to my liking. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Last time**: **"We just received information about the main battle in Italy."**

* * *

><p>"Really reborn-san?" Gokudera excitingly asked." Yeah. There's no doubt about it. We have an encrypted transmission from the varia." Reborn replied." That means…" "It appears XanXus defeated the enemy's general." Reborn finished tsuna's sentence." They're not too bad, boss!"<p>

*_XanXus …..XanXus actually…* _tsuna couldn't help but feel happy and relieved that XanXus had won. Shouichi had clutched his stomach." Sorry to break up the party but it's too early to celebrate." That statement caught alena off guard because she started to actually smile in glee." What's that?" "Even with their general defeated, they still have an overwhelming numerical advantage." Shouichi stated." If the millefiore bring in a new general and drag out the battle…." "There's no need to worry about that. The enemy has apparently begun to retreat." Reborn said calmly." Doesn't that mean they've won?" "Pretty much."

"There's a chance! The Vongola's capabilities are beyond what I expected! They were able to chase out the main force….." Gokudera ched. "Now he's getting all excited…." "This means our plan was a success." Kusakabe looked over to hibari who was by himself and then at alena who was near yamamoto.*_amazing…the varia sure lived up to their reputation.* " _Vongola." Spanner got tsuna's attention." Spanner!" "Isn't that great Vongola? You were worried about them weren't you?" spanner asked." Y-Yeah. The Italy plan was a success but what do we do now?" spanner shrugged his shoulders." Beats me." "Ah about that. Hold on a second. It's almost time." Shouichi explained." Huh? Time for what?"

Gokudera asked but then a sound of poof could be heard and ten-year earlier ryohei had appeared out of the smoke." Where the heck am I?" ryohei loudly questioned. Everyone looked in shocked well expect hibari and alena." That's ryohei from ten years ago!" tsuna exclaimed happily. Ryohei had fallen from his bed in an attempt to reach tsuna but recovered and stood up." You're alive sawada? I was freaking out when you and kyoko disappeared?" Gokudera was shushing ryohei because he was too loud but ryohei didn't get the message and still spoke loudly." I'll explain everything later so keep it down, turf top." Gokudera angrily said.

" What was that squid head?" ryohei and Gokudera were glaring at each other in irritation." Excuse me but can you keep not yell so loud, yamamoto is still unconscious." Alena said politely. Ryohei looked at alena with confusion." Who are you?" "My name is Alena Ramirez, nice to meet you ryohei." Ryohei was going to say something but then yamamoto's hand went up as he rose." Sounds like you're having fun." "Yamamoto! You're awake! Are you okay?" Tsuna and alena yelled in glee. Yamamoto nodded." Yeah somehow." He stared at alena." Hey you're that girl. Are you okay?"

Alena's was stunned at yamamoto's concern but responded." Yes thanks to hibari-san."

"Man you had us worried." Gokudera calmly noted. Yamamoto did his signature laugh." O-Oh, sasagawa-sempai you came too." "Yeah, though I don't really know what's going on." "I said I will explain later!" Gokudera yelled." I won't understand later! Do it now!" That seemed to put Gokudera and ryohei in an argument again which yamamoto and alena tried to stop the two." This is time-travel…that is impressive." Spanner said to himself. Tsuna was smiling.*_I'm so glad everyone's okay.*_tsuna thought as he scanned the area." Master Sasagawa's arrival means that the Vongola Rings have been assembled." "That's right. That's why he was brought here." Shouichi began to explain." In order to defeat byakuran-san, we'll need all of the guardians and the Vongola rings and they'll need to master their respectable Box Weapon." "Yes…"

"However you still don't have a Box Weapon." Alena spoke up because shouichi did not say anything about her role in this." Shou-chan, what am I here for? I can't be a guardian, it's not possible so why am I here?" Alena's tone sounded pleading because she wanted to know her purpose being her." I don't know, tsunayoshi-kun from this time said something about a girl coming to the melone base but that's it. I believe he spoke more about it with future hibari." "Oh." *_Ten-year later hibari is stuck in that white device so I can't get my answers…but at least I know that ten-year later tsuna knew I was arriving. It must mean that I'm here for a reason.* _"On another note let's go to the box weapon." Shouichi went over to the white device and put his hands on it." I will now pass it to you." Everyone was watching shouichi wondering what he was doing. The white device seemed to glow like it was going to split apart in the middle."Ah, the core of the device." "That's…what's going on?" The core opened up and revealed a bright light that shouichi stood in front of it." Accept the power left to you by the Vongola boss from this era."

Something shot out of the device and landed in tsuna's hands." This is…" the object was a box that was covered in orange flames." The Vongola box…." "The Vongola box left to you by the current Vongola X…A box that's the same orange as the Flame of the sky." Shouichi said to tsuna.*_my…my first box weapon.* _"However you can't use it yet." " huh?" "What're you talking about?" "Gokudera, tsuna's Vongola sky ring can't open the box because he needs the seven Arcobaleno seals to open it." Alena responds." The seven arcobaleno seals? But in this era, reborn is the only acrobaleno who is still…" "Yeah…That's why you must…" "Must what?" Tsuna asked." Temporarily go ten years back in time." "T-Ten years back? We can do that?" shouichi nodded." You must then overcome the Acrobaleno trials and obtain the seven seals." "The Arcobaleno's trials?" "What are they?" "Our first priority is to send you back to the past. I'll explain the details after the preparations have been completed. You should return to your base for the time being." Shouichi suggested." Only temporarily. Also you need to return with all the members who time traveled." "Does that include me because I'm not from this world or tsuna's world at all." Alena said while pointing to herself." Yes, you time-traveled so you are included." *_Yes! I'm going to tsuna's world! I finally get to see it for myself!*_

"Your current mission is to travel ten years back, to the aftermath of the battle for the rings, and draw out the true power of the Vongola rings before returning here." "The true power of the Vongola rings…" tsuna looked at his ring." In order to defeat byakuran-san…that's why you are returning here for now. All of you need to resolve yourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry guys it took me forever to update but school is being a pain, its only four weeks in but I already have tests to take and teachers that seem to love having students fail their classes which I am know I'm not failing, however on breaks I will update hopefully. I need more motivation to update so please give me some and I promise I will get myself to write. I decided I will update on Monday I promise so see you later! Oh and sorry if it sounded rushed the next one will be better.<br>**


	8. Aim 7: Back Home

Aim 7: Back home

**Here guys as I promised chapter 7. Enjoy! Forgive my spelling and grammar errors.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.**

**Last time: "Your current mission is to travel ten years back, to the aftermath of the battle for the rings, and draw out the true power of the Vongola rings before returning here." "The true power of the Vongola rings…" tsuna looked at his ring." In order to defeat byakuran-san….that's why you are returning here for now. All of you need to resolve yourselves."**

* * *

><p>Everyone was back in the Melone Base awaiting to be transported to the past in order to complete the Acrobaleno trials." Were you able to relax a bit?" shouichi asked the group. Everyone nodded. Tsuna looked back and noticed that hibari was there, he breathed a sigh of relief. Alena was among the people there standing close to hibari which strangely he didn't seem to mind.*<em>I'm so thankful kyoko and haru let me borrow some clothes, my uniform was dirty.*<em>"Shouichi. I'm finished with the final checks. Everything looks to be in order." Spanner stated." Thanks, spanner." "I know I've already said this, but please don't reveal anything about the future while in the past." Shouichi turned to alena." Oh and alena don't mention anything about your world as well."

Alena nodded." Okay I'll make sure nothing slips shou-chan." "A few months have passed since you came to the future, but between Tsunayoshi Sawada and Ryohei Sasagawa's arrival only three days have elapsed in the past." *_three days? Really?* *I wonder how long I've been gone in my world?*_ "I'm sure you'll be thrown off by the difference, but I need you to use the story that you were on a picnic and got lost and alena helped you find your way out. That should provide enough cover." Shouichi explained." The Arcobaleno Trials will last one week. I'll make preparations for your return here." *_one week….* _"Understood? I don't mean to frighten you, but you must clear the trials within one week. If you don't obtain all seven seals within that time, the seals you do have will become invalid and our hope to defeat byakuran-san will be lost."

"This is a big gamble, but we have no choice but to count on you." *_we have no choice but to do this.* _tsuna's expression was serious but quickly changed when he heard lambo's laughter." Here I am!" lambo shouted." Lambo! Stop running around!" Kyoko and haru both emerged from the room they were currently at." Sorry to make you wait. Everyone's here now. Are you all ready then?" "Y-Yes." Tsuna looked at the others in confirmation that they were ready, his gaze stopped at yamamoto whose expression was serious.*_yamamoto?* _tsuna wondered about his demeanor but realized that yamamoto knew his father was killed in the future.*_that's right yamamoto is returning to the past with that knowledge…*_ Alena went over to yamamoto." Yamamoto….ummm…your dad.." she started to say but yamamoto cut her off."It's fine. I don't know how much time we'll have together, but I'll try to be a good son." Alena went silent." All right, let's send you on your way. Spanner." "Roger that." Spanner typed on the computer and the device began to glow and soon everyone started to glow as well. Soon everyone was transported back to the past leaving shouichi, kusakabe and spanner alone." They're gone." "Yeah…Everyone….good luck."

((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The place everybody got transported to was Namimori's shopping district however as they kept walking, they became wary if this Namimori was the one in the past. Alena was amused that she was in Namimori but confused of what everything said so she stayed close to hibari." This place is…." "Are we really back?" Tsuna's question wasn't answered as hibari walked away from the crew to go to namimiddle." Hibari-san don't go. I don't know my way around here, I can't even read the signs." Alena pleaded with hibari but hibari kept on walking." Hibari-san!" Alena shouted at hibari but didn't go after him, she was a little nervous of getting lost while trying to catch up to him.

*_you're so mean hibari-san.*_ "Man, he's hopeless." "Huh? Where's chrome-chan?" kyoko asked as she took noticed that chrome wasn't there." She disappeared when we weren't looking!" Alena sat on the ground completely sad by hibari's actions. Tsuna saw alena and tried to cheer her up."Ummm, Alena why don't you stay at my place?" Alena looked at tsuna and shook her head." Thanks tsuna but I don't want to be a bother to you when you already have a lot of people living with you." Alena declined the offer." How about my place? You wouldn't be bothering at all." Yamamoto offered. Alena thought about it.*_ I could stay with yamamoto I mean its only one week. I couldn't stay with Gokudera, we don't exactly get along well, ryohei and kyoko is a no, I want to sleep peacefully and not with haru, she'll just start talking about tsuna non-stop and force me into costumes. Yep yamamoto seems like the perfect choice.* _"I accept your offer yamamoto." "Boss!" Gokudera got tsuna's attention."What is it, Gokudera-kun?" "Please look over there."

Gokudera pointed to a sign that read "parking lot entrance for Namimori Underground shopping mall construction site"." That'd be…Where the Melone Base will be in the future?" "It isn't finished yet." "Which means this is definitely good old Namimori from ten years ago!" Tsuna exclaimed happily. Everyone walked back to their houses in a group and Yamamoto's house was the first to be seen."We'll see you later then." "See you tsuna." "Y-Yeah…" Yamamoto smiled reassuringly."Don't worry tsuna. See ya." Yamamoto opened the door and went inside with alena following."Don't worry tsuna, I'll make sure yamamoto is okay." The door closed and alena followed yamamoto inside the house.

Yamamoto saw his father chopping."P-Pops I'm home." "Don't give me that! Where were you the past three days?" Yamamoto's dad asked yamamoto not knowing that alena was there because she was covered by yamamoto's height." Forget it. We have a big group today. Give me a hand." *_should I say something? The atmosphere is quite thick.*_ Alena fidgeted with her hands. Yamamoto forgot about alena and agreed to his father's proposal." Yeah, you can count on me!" He walked to help his father when he suddenly remembered alena however his father spotted alena."Hello are you a costumer?" Alena started to blush madly."N-No, y-yamamoto said I c-could stay h-here. I-Is that o-okay with you s-sir?" Alena managed to say. Yamamoto's father raised a brow but didn't press on, he had a feeling that alena was involved with whatever his son was in." Sure young lady. May I ask your name?" "Alena." "Takeshi show alena to the guest room then help me with the food." Yamamoto smiled."Sure pops. Come with me alena." Alena trailed yamamoto.**(A/N: I have no idea of yamamoto's house looks like except for the sushi area and the dojo so I will have to make it up.)**

"Here's the guest room, your bedroom is next to mine's so don't hesitate to ask me anything." "Thank you yamamoto." The room was quite bland: white walls, green curtains, a desk, a bed with light blue bedding, a mirror in one corner of the room and a closet." This room sure is different than the one I have at home." Alena wondered around, taking in how different the room was compared to her pink room in her world. Alena stopped when she reached the mirror and saw how different she appeared."I just spotted something, we both look alike." Yamamoto's sentence seemed to interrupt alena's thoughts and caused her to turn around to see yamamoto right behind her." Look we both have black hair, we both have brown that are the exact shade, we have the exact skin-tone and we act alike. Your also the same age as me, you could be my twin sister." Alena couldn't help but agree with that, she did look a bit like yamamoto." I got to go help pops now." "Alright."

(((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When yamamoto was done helping his father, he got alena and proceeded to go to tsuna's house." Yamamoto did you have good quality time with your dad?" alena asked. Yamamoto smiled." Yep." "That's good." *_ He makes think of my father, I really miss him and my family.* _The two had arrived at the front door and knocked." Oh, yamamoto-kun welcome." Alena introduced herself to nana and went inside. Gokudera was there as well and it seemed that reborn was explaining something." Yo tsuna." "Yamamoto. Alena." Tsuna said." Oh, Gokudera's here too?" "Of course since I'm the boss's right hand man!" Gokudera angrily exclaimed. Yamamoto and alena went in tsuna's room." I see your talking about the arcobaleno trials." Alena sat down on tsuna's floor along with yamamoto." Yeah." "It's convenient that yamamoto and alena are here too. I'll continue now." Reborn continued about the arcobaleno and everyone listened." Next would be the illusionist belonging to the independent assassination squad, the varia Mammon. His real name is Viper. He was a first-class psychic to begin with, he then added illusions to his repertoire. Yamamoto knows first-hand the difficulty in fighting illusions." Yamamoto had tensed up as he recalled his fight with Genkishi. "Mukuro came to our aid before but we don't know what will happen next time."

"I think I can see the illusions." Alena shyly uttered but no one heard her." There are still three more. First would be the martial arts master, Fon. He's so strong that he's been champion of the top martial arts tournament in China for three years running." Alena let out a faint blush at remembering Fon's adult form." Next would be the mad scientist, Verde. His knowledge and skill as a scientist are top-class in this time. The last is Luche, who possesses a mysterious power of insight." *_the Arcobaleno of Sky is missing right now, though.* _"Got all that? None of them will be easy opponents plus they each have strong special techniques." The boys was surprised and asked what the special techniques would be but reborn did not answer them." You guys have to wait until the fight and I'll help out as well."

"Actually alena you will stay here." Alena looked at reborn in puzzlement." Why?" "You are not part of the family and you do not know how to fight. And don't forget tsuna, I'm an Arcobaleno too." Reborn got up from the bed and exited the room." R-Reborn! Wh-What do we do? Are we going to be okay?" "Tsuna, worrying won't get us anywhere." Yamamoto reassured."Yamamoto's right! Everything will work out if we all work together even if I'm not in the fight." "That's how we've managed to make it so far." Yamamoto finished alena's sentence." B-Bastard…That's what I was going to say." "Gokudera-kun….Yamamoto-kun….Alena.." Tsuna's face showed pure relief at his friends' words." We're absolutely going to clear these trials, boss! The fate of the future rests on us!" "Yeah!" Tsuna and the others were not aware of the figure that was on top of tsuna's roof.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you like this chapter the next one will really be the Arcobaleno Trials and here's a spoiler for next chapter: Alena will learn to wield a weapon by someone( I won't tell you because I don't know yet.) and start to realize about a 8<strong>__**th**__** flame. The scene with yamamoto and alena in the room might seem weird but bear with me now, i have something planned. Oh and sorry that I didn't update of Monday. See you next chapter!**_


	9. Aim 8: First Arcobaleno Trial: Rain

**Aim 8: First Arcobaleno Trial: Rain**

**Here's the long awaited 8****th**** chapter Enjoy! Forgive the grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Last time: "Gokudera-kun….Yamamoto-kun….Alena.." Tsuna's face showed pure relief at his friends' words." We're absolutely going to clear these trials, boss! The fate of the future rests on us!" "Yeah!" Tsuna and the others were not aware of the figure that was on top of tsuna's roof.**

* * *

><p>All of the gang arrived at a four-way intersection of the road and talked about how their first day of being home again until they had to go to school. Alena wasn't part of the group because yamamoto decided it's best if alena stayed at home with pops. Alena objected at first but agreed when yamamoto said he will buy her Japanese candy. Tsuna and guardians expect chrome and hibari were at the rooftop." It's already lunch." Gokudera noted.<p>

" An extremely eventless morning! What happened to those Arcobaleno Trials?" "What did the kid say?" Yamamoto asked tsuna." Reborn doesn't know who's coming when." Tsuna answered." But the trials will only last a week, right?" "Yesterday passed without incident, which means we can't assume there will only be one trial per day." *_Gokudera-kun's right. But when will the Arcobaleno show up*_

The sound of a gun loading was heard and Gokudera, ryohei, and yamamoto pushed tsuna down which caused the bullet to hit the ground. Everyone got into their stance to fight the opponent." You pass." The unknown person said." An Arcobaleno?" The arcobaleno jumped down and landed on tsuna's chest." But you're the only one who failed." Huh?" The words sounded familiar to tsuna but couldn't figure out who said that." Pathetic. And you call yourself Vongola X, the successor to the rings?" The arcobaleno started to slap tsuna senseless." What do you think you're doing?" The arcobaleno stopped slapping tsuna." Huh? This feeling….Are you lal?"

"Are you one of our opponents in the Arcobaleno Trials? Was that the first trial?" Tsuna asked." No." Reborn appeared at the doorway." Lal will serve as an observer for the Arcobaleno Trials." "Lal is an observer?" "Yes, since I'm merely a failed Arcobaleno." Lal moved her glasses up to her hair." The Arcobaleno Trials are meant to test if you're worthy of being the Vongola boss and holding the Sky ring. I came to see if you can clear them. But is this pathetic wimp really Vongola X?" *_you said the same thing ten years from now….*_ " Then who will we face in the first Arcobaleno Trial?" A voice was heard coming from sky." That would be me, maggot!" The voice belonged to colonnello.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alena was sitting on a chair bored in her current home." I'm so bored…..why did I agree to yamamoto? Oh yeah he said he would buy me Japanese candy." Alena sighed and went downstairs to the busy sushi place that yamamoto's dad ran." Alena? Shouldn't you be with takeshi?" Yamamoto's dad said as he had noticed that alena was still here." Tsuyoshi, you didn't tell me you had a daughter!" a customer said that made alena freeze in shock.

*_I really do look like yamamoto! How do I get myself out of this one?*_ "Sorry about that, her name is Alena and she got here yesterday." Alena glanced at tsuyoshi in horror and tsuyoshi gave a look that said to play along."Nice to meet you sir. I'm Alena Yamamoto and I studied in America so I can get a better education." Alena played along perfectly but in the inside she was freaking out." Otou-san, do you know when nii-san will be back?" Alena said in the little Japanese she knew." No." "I'll be in the dojo then, see you otou-san." Alena left to go to the dojo.*_I can't believe I just did that! I guess I can't change it now….*_

When she arrived at the dojo, she sat down on the porch and looked at the scenery which was very beautiful after several minutes she started to get sleepy." A nap won't hurt, I can help tsuna after this." Alena fell into a slumber./ A scene appeared in alena's mind that showed a woman with two men. The woman seemed to be talking to one of the men." Giotto why won't you let me join?" "I can't let you join the Vongola family, it's too dangerous for you." The man named Giotto replied." Please Giotto, let me be your guardian!" / Alena woke up abruptly and recalled her strange dream.*_who was that woman? How did she know primo? And why did I dream that?* _Unannounced to alena there was a woman in the dojo that watched her think." Do you want to help your friends?" the woman finally spoke to alena." Huh?"

Alena took notice of the woman and she was very beautiful with her long brown hair. Her outfit composed of a white blouse, a black skirt, black knee-high boots and a white scarf around her neck." I said do you want to help your friends by learning how to wield a weapon?" She repeated." Yes I do but who are you?" "Alice Guido. And you are Alena, correct?" Alena's eyes widen." How do you know that?" "I'm afraid I can't tell you yet….let's get down with the weapons. Which are you good at?" Alice asked." I'm afraid I don't know how to wield anything." Alena scratched her head in embarrassment. Alice laughed softly." I guess we have a lot of work to do."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"That would be me, maggot!" The voice belonged to colonnello. Colonello jumped from his bird to land on the roof." Master Colonello!" Ryohei shouted. Colonnello had raised his gun and aimed it at lal who was doing the same thing." Wh-What is this? They're fighting each other?" After yamamoto said that, they dropped their guns and start to fight hand-to-hand. Lal had launched colonnello to the ground but colonello used tsuna as leverage to get back in the air. The fight continued until colonnello knocked lal in the air." Fool!" lal shouted as she noticed colonello's smirk. Lal recovered and had an arm behind his back." I taught you to never let your guard down in a battle." Colonello broke away from her grip.

" I thought you might've learned to act more ladylike but I see you're still a tomboy, maggot!" "Bastard! Don't mess with me!" lal threatened." You here to observe the trials? Whatever the reason, I'm glad to see you again." lal blushed." I didn't expect you to be in the first Arcobaleno Trial." Colonello shifted his gaze at tsuna." I'm here as an Arcobaleno, to test your combat abilities, maggot!" "Combat abilities?" "We're going to fight here?" Gokudera asked." No that won't work. The school will be destroyed." Tsuna went into panic mode." That'd be bad! If that happens Hibari-san will bite us to death!" "I'll be waiting on Mount Namimori after school, maggot!" And with that colonello left.

" There you have it. Come to Mount Namimori after school. That's where the first trial will take place!" "All right!" "Don't worry boss! When it comes to combat, you can count on me!" "That's right tsuna. Since, according to the kid these, trials are also meant for us." Yamamoto reinforced." Oh, really? Then let's overcome these trials together!" "Thanks everyone."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I guess we have a lot of work to do." Alice gave alena a bow." Here alena a Mongolian recurve bow, the best bow in the world." Alena touched the bow admiring the work on it." How do I use it?" "You put the arrow in the middle and draw it back with the string. Once you found a target, you let it go." "That's simple but somehow I'm going to mess it up." Alena stated bluntly." Don't say that. Come on let's practice." Alice brought some targets to help alena."Here are some arrows and don't forget to keep your distance." Alena took the arrows and prepared to use the arrow however she was very nervous about messing up.*_get a grip alena! Just breathe in and out and release the arrow.*_ Once alena calmed downed, she released the arrow but it missed the target. That made alena depressed." Don't be sad; remember it's your first try."

Alice's voice seemed to help alena cheer up so alena tried again. The second attempt resulted in another miss. Alena didn't falter in her attempts but all it ended was misses." Alice I think I should get another weapon." Alena turned to where Alice was but she wasn't there."Alice? Where did you go?" Alena searched the dojo for Alice yet she didn't find her instead she found a note. 'Keep practicing you'll get it soon. And no you can't switch weapons trust me the bow and arrow is your perfect weapon. Just think how you're going to protect your friends.-Alice Guido' "You make it sound so easy…"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tsuna and the others reached Mount Namimori and waited for the challenge to come."Oh this brings back memories. I trained with Master Colonnello here when we fought the Varia." Ryohei stated." You sure trained in a crazy place." Gokudera was getting irritated by the two's laidbackness." Why are you people so laidback? We have to clear this trial!" "I know that!" "Calm down, you two…" tsuna spoke to prevent another fight between Gokudera and ryohei." You guys sure took your time." Reborn was high above where tsuna and the others where and looked like he was having a vacation." Why are you acting like you're at a resort?" "I'm not undergoing any trials." Reborn calmly said." No way…" "So where is colonnello?" Gokudera asked not wanting to waste any time." Over there." Lal mirch pointed to the right which the gang looked at the direction. Colonnello was at the top of a mountain." She's right! There he is!" "Master Colonnello!"

"I've been waiting, maggots!" Colonello jumped down to where tsuna was." Like I said at school, my trial will test your combat abilities. You pass if you can take this badge away from me while fighting, maggots." Colonnello pointed to his badge on his bandana." Colonnello's trial will be given to the holder of the Sky Ring and one Guardian." That caused everyone to gasp in surprise."Not all of us?" "Nobody told us this!" Ryohei and Gokudera yelled angrily." Of course not. We're telling you now." "The Arcobaleno for each trial will choose how many to face. There may be trials given to many, and trials given to one." Lal mirch explained." So who's going to help tsuna fight?" yamamoto asked."I'm obviously the one who'll fight alongside the boss!" Gokudera self-proclaimed." No! Let me take it to the limit!" Ryohei exclaimed completely denying Gokudera's declaration. Another dispute was occurring again between Gokudera and ryohei until tsuna stopped them from fighting anymore." G-Gokudera-kun…..Ryohei…" Tsuna was interrupted by colonnello." Listen up maggots! The person who will take this trial with the holder of the Sky Ring is…."

The guardian where tensed wondering who was going to be picked for this trial." The Guardian of the Storm Ring, Hayato Gokudera!" "Sweet!" Gokudera cheered while ryohei exclaimed in disappointment."Boss! You can set your mind at ease! We've practically cleared this trial already!" "Y-Yeah, thanks for backing me up, Gokudera-kun." *_The duty of the Guardian of the Storm Ring is to always be at the center of an attack. The furious storm that never rests, huh?*_

(((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))

"No matter how many times I try I can't seem to get it, maybe I should give up." Alena said sadly. Alena continued on with the target practice but none seemed to hit the bull's eye. This in turn caused alena to feel worthless." I can't do anything right can I? I'm so useless." _* Why do I keep belittling myself? All it does is make things worse for me. I have to keep trying or I'll never protect my friends!* _With renewed vigor alena picked up an arrow and prepared to release it but when she picked it up, she winced as sharp pain came to her hand. Alena dropped the arrow and quickly examined her hand. Her fingers were bleeding and that scared alena.*_I'm bleeding! How hard did I practice? I still have to hit the bull's eye so I have to ignore it.*_ Alena picked the arrow again and place it in the middle and pulled back. Alena focused all her attention on the bull's eye and not on her aching bleeding fingers and released the arrow.*_This time it will hit!*_

((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The trial started to commence with ryohei and yamamoto being where reborn currently was.*_Tsunayoshi Sawada. Show me how a boss fights alongside his Guardian.* _"I'm ready, maggots!" "Then let Arcobaleno Trial #1: The test of combat ability begin!" Announced lal mirch. Gokudera began first as he unleashed his box weapon." Let's go!" Gokudera ran forward not bothering to wait for tsuna's commands." That's reckless, squid-head!" Ryohei noted." He intends to fight by himself?" "A test of combat ability is where I shine! There is no need to waste the boss's time!" Lal scoffed at gokudera's arrogance." Fool." "Like I said, Colonnello is a combat expert." "I'll make the first move, maggot!" Colonnello's bird helped colonnello raise to the air and colonnello raised his gun." Shot!" The bullet was of that of the rain attribute: blue and it stopped Gokudera in his tracks but Gokudera moved out of the way." You think you can hit me with that weak shot?" Gokudera mocked then a net came out of the smoke coming towards Gokudera." A trap? Flame arrow!" Gokudera's attack destroyed the net." You should expect this place to be filled with traps." "Colonnello learned how to make traps from the Comsubin." "I won't lose to this crap!" Gokudera ran again until he activated another trap that immobile his hands and legs.

" Shoot..." Gokudera noticed that he couldn't move his hand and arrows were coming in his direction. Just then tsuna used his flames to deflect the arrows and broke the bindings that held Gokudera." Boss, you saved me." "These weak traps won't work on us." Tsuna in hyper dying will mode stated to Colonnello." You sure about that? The real stuff's yet to come, maggot!" A boulder came flying towards tsuna and Gokudera. Tsuna immediately went flying to it." It's just a rock." A scent came to Gokudera that made him tell tsuna to stop." No, boss!" Tsuna moved out of the way just in time before the boulder exploded." So he loaded a large quantity of explosives onto an ordinary looking rock?" "Gokudera noticed because he's familiar with gunpowder." "While tsuna's super intuition didn't work because he wasn't against a living being." "Is that how the Comsubin does it, kid?" Yamamoto said in amazement." You ain't seen nothing yet." "The Comsubin wouldn't use such tricks! Colonnello's playing around too much!" Gokudera brought out his dynamite." Don't mess with us…" The dynamite lit up automatically." Take this! Die!" Gokudera threw his rocket bombs to Colonnello but he didn't stop there." And I'll finish you with this!" Gokudera prepared to unleash his flame arrow but Colonnello smirked." Maximum Burst!" Colonnello's gun was charging up with rain flames and soon fired the shot. The shot transformed into a bird and destroyed the dynamites. Yamamoto and Ryohei stood there shocked." He took out Gokudera's Rocket Bombs with one shot?" "What was that?" "Colonnello's special attack, Maximum Burst." Lal mirch explained. The attacks, Maximum Burst went to the ground and cause a rip in the ground. The crack made Gokudera fall but tsuna caught him and landed him safely to another place." Sorry, boss…"

"There's no point in fighting separately. We'll fight together." Colonnello smirked." Bring it on, maggots!"

((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))

*_This time it will hit!*_ The arrow finally hit the mark and alena cheered. "I did it! I finally did it!" Suddenly a wave of nausea overcame alena and caused her to go to her knees.*_Why do I feel nauseous?* _ The nausea turned into sharp pain in her head and when it became too much, alena fainted.*_nii-san….*_

(((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))

"Let's go." Colonnello's bird dropped Colonnello with his gun tucked in his back." Let's go." "Yes, boss!" Tsuna flew and Gokudera opened another box to unleash his storm disc. Both of them were flying toward Colonnello and tsuna aimed for a punch to Colonnello which hit." All right!" Gokudera cheered but the punched was blocked by Colonnello. Tsuna retracted his fist and began a series of punches which ended in the same result. Tsuna tried to kick Colonnello but he dodged and landed on tsuna's chest."Boss!" "Tsuna!" "Sawada!" All three of the Guardians yelled. Tsuna got up and went flying toward Colonnello again. Colonnello braced himself but he was caught off guard with Gokudera catching his attention." Colonnello! Over here!" The flame arrow didn't hit Colonnello which he evaded." Too late, maggot!" Tsuna came from behind and punched but failed. Colonnello kick tsuna that sent him back." Boss! Damn you!" Gokudera unleashed an onslaught of flame arrows but none seemed to hit." You're getting annoying, maggot!" Colonnello fired a shot but Gokudera dodged however it did hurt him with the debris.

With tsuna, he looked back and saw that a mountain was coming close to him so he stopped it with his flames. Once he did that, tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't let your mind wander, maggot!" Colonnello punched tsuna into the rock."Tsuna!" Ryohei got yamamoto's attention." Hey, didn't you train really hard in the future and defeat a bunch of strong enemies?" Yamamoto nodded." Yeah…" "But you can't even touch Master Colonnello when it's two against one." "It's true that they've powered up, but that only matters when you land a direct hit." "Colonnello is skilled at close-combat techniques such as karate and Sambo. He's using them to toy with Sawada and Gokudera. It doesn't matter how strong they are. They're just running in circles." Lal explained." I-If I could get off an X Burner…" Tsuna saw that Colonnello had a charged shot and had it aimed to him." It's over now, maggot! Maximum Burst!" The attack came swift and tsuna was unable to elude the attack. It looked like the end for tsuna and the trial since smoke covered where tsuna was." Tsuna…." "Sawada…" The tones in their voices were full of dread but reborn instead smiled as if the hit didn't finished tsuna. Lal noticed this and questioned reborn of his bizarre behavior." You don't seem very worried, Reborn."

"Yeah. That won't be enough to beat them." The smoke cleared to reveal Gokudera's bone hoops surrounding tsuna." I see. That's an interesting weapon." "It's Gokudera's SISTEMA C.A.I." "Are you okay, boss?" Tsuna opened his eyes and saw that he was protected by gokudera's box weapon." Y-Yeah." "Colonnello! I'll take you on!" Gokudera's storm disc appeared and Gokudera rode it and fired his flame arrows at Colonnello." Those movements are the best you can do?" Colonnello fired his weapon but Gokudera blocked it with his bone hoop. Once the attack subsided, Gokudera other box to fire his bullets that were infused with sun flames." How about this?" The bullets quickly activated." Not even close, maggot! Falco!" Colonnello called to his bird that seemed to spin him around while he fired his gun. That caused all of gokudera's bullets to be eradicated." Blah." Gokudera put in the ammo for the attack that was infused with cloud flames." Then how about this?" Gokudera fired and the attack seemed to be single which made Colonnello ready to destroy it but it split into multiple flames." What?" All of the attacks hit Colonnello." I got him!" Gokudera triumphfully said." Gokudera! Don't let your guard down, squid head!" "Look up!"

"What?" The smoke cleared and only colonnello's bird was there and not Colonnello." Only the bird? Where's Colonnello?" "Over here, maggot!" Colonnello was behind Gokudera with his gun ready to take aim." Colonnello…" "Too bad, maggot." Gokudera made a grin." You sure about that?" "Gauge Symmetry. Standby for launch." Tsuna's headphones said. Tsuna was getting ready to do his X Burner." That's why Gokudera was acting as a decoy." " I won't let you, maggot!" Colonnello's gun and tsuna's X Burner were ready to charge." X Burner!" " Maximum Burst!" Both attacks fired and were evenly matched with no attack overpower each other." Damn it!" The X Burner soon eliminated the maximum burst causing a gust of wind." Boss!" Tsuna was not wounded however colonnello's gun was severely damaged. Tsuna dropped down and plucked the badge off of colonnello's bandana." You did it, boss!" Tsuna's dying will mode went away and nodded at Gokudera." Yeah." "That's enough." Lal mirch and the others made it to where tsuna and the others were." The match is over." Lal mirch announced." That's right…" "Master…."

"Acrobaleno trial #1, the test of combat ability, has been cleared! Good job, maggots." "You did it, Tsuna!" "And squid head worked extremely hard too!" Colonnello shifted his gaze to tsuna." Bring out your Vongola Ring, maggot." "Point the ring at Colonnello's pacifier." Reborn explained to tsuna seeing as he didn't seem to understand." Reborn…" "You'll be receiving an Arcobaleno Seal as proof that you've cleared this trial." Tsuna nodded in agreement." Okay." Tsuna took off his glove and pointed the ring to Colonnello's pacifier." Here's the Arcobaleno Seal! Take it, maggot!" The pacifier began to glow and go towards the ring and once the glow disappeared, the ring started to glow as well. Not only did the tsuna's ring glow so did the other guardian's rings glow." You've cleared the trial of combat ability now." "Yeah."*_ That's one down…*_

(((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))

Yamamoto returned to his house where his dad was waiting on him." Hey pops. Where's alena?" "She's at the dojo but she's been in there for quite a long time and she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast. Could you check on her, takeshi?" Yamamoto nodded." Sure pops." Yamamoto went to the dojo and found the room very cold." That's weird…." Yamamoto then spotted alena on the ground with hail surrounding her and alena was shivering." Alena!" Yamamoto rushed to her and brushed the hail off of her but strangely found her warm instead of cold." Alena, Alena are you okay? What happened?" With all his efforts, alena did not wake up instead she muttered one sentence." There are more than seven flames."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked the chapter, it's the longest I wrote so far. Next chapter will be on the second Acrobaleno trial: skull's. Quick notes: Alice's name is pronounced Ah-LEE-che and she will play a important role in the plot…..Here's something if someone can tell me who she is in the story then you get a free story of your choice, sounds good? Please review, I love to hear what you have to say on it. Oh and sorry about my long break, blame Spanish and art class.<strong>


	10. Aim 9: Second Arcobaleno Trial: Cloud

**Here's chapter nine, I feel so happy that everyone likes my story thank you! Grammar mistakes are my fault.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Last time: "Alena, Alena are you okay? What happened?" With all his efforts, alena did not wake up instead she muttered one sentence." There are more than seven flames."**

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was stunned.*<em>More than seven flames?*<em> Yamamoto's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of alena waking up." Nii-san, what happened? I was practicing and when I successfully did it, had a feeling of nausea and then it turned into sharp pain." *_Nii-san?...That's not important now.* _"Alena do you remember saying there are more than seven flames?" Alena looked at yamamoto in confusion." No. Did I? I don't recall saying that." Yamamoto noted that the hail that had surrounded alena disappeared but did say anything about that to alena." Don't worry about it. Pops was worried about you since you didn't come to eat lunch, you must be hungry." As on cue alena's stomach growled.*_ Traitorous stomach! Although I am hungry.* "_Yeah I would love so food right now." Alena said while blushing in embarrassment. Yamamoto laughed while helping alena up." Nii-san I take it that tsuna completed the trial?" "Yes." "I wonder how tsuna's faring now." Yamamoto cocked his head in confusion." What do you mean?" Alena giggled." You'll find out soon."

((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tsuna sneezed.*_Who is talking about me? I'm too busy watching two monsters fighting each other!*_ Tsuna remembered how it lead to hibari and mukuro fighting./ Tsuna and reborn came to Kukoyo Land with food that was meant for chrome. "Are you worried about Chrome?" reborn asked." Chrome didn't eat anything in the future, so I wondered if she's been eating properly since returning to Kukoyo…" "That's why you had your mom make you rice balls." Tsuna nodded." Yeah. Now I just have to give this to her without the two kokukyo guys finding me." Tsuna walked forward to enter the place but soon hibari appeared like he was running to someone." H-Hibari-san?" *_But why is he here?*_ Tsuna thought as he doubted that hibari was actually here. Mukuro appeared before tsuna and hibari." I-It's Mukuro Rokudo!" Each of the guardians stared at tsuna intently.*_Wh-Why are both of them glaring at me?* _Tsuna became scared as to why his guardian looked so mad." Those two seem really pissed." Reborn stated." No way!" Tsuna shrieked. Hibari and mukuro lurched forward to attack tsuna but instead went to each other." Hello. We meet again at last." "It's been a while." The two retracted with their weapons drawn." I'll bite you to death this time!" "You should provide more entertainment than last time." The two faced off again leaving tsuna dumbfounded." Hibari-san and Mukuro are fighting…." *_Why? For what reason? What's going on here?*_

((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"You leaving nii-san?" Alena asked yamamoto as he was heading out." I'm going out for a bit, wanna come?" "Maybe later, I need to do something right now. Sorry nii-san." Alena apologized. Yamamoto laughed." It's okay, I'll be back soon." "Okay." *_More than seven flames? When and why did I say that? Are there more than seven flames?*_ "Ugh my head hurts with all these questions…."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hibari and Mukuro continued to fight while tsuna and reborn watched." Four!" Mukuro's right eye turned into the number four and slashed at hibari with his trident. Hibari dodged in time but some of his hair was cut and took a swung at mukuro with his tonfa. Mukuro also dodged and some of his hair was cut. Each were at a distance." Kufufufufu. I see." Mukuro said." You've certainly improved since the last time we fought." "I'm returning the favor." Hibari charged at mukuro and began his assault again. Each attack could be heard with all the clanks and thumps of metal hitting metal." Kufufu. The result will be the same no matter how many times you try." Hibari raised on of his tonfa." I'll bite you to death." Tsuna's grip on the box of food lessened and it fell to the ground. That seemed to bring tsuna out of his shock." What are you doing, hibari-san? Mukuro?" Tsuna tried to reason with them." Don't bother." "Huh?" "No one can stop them now." Reborn stated." No way…"

Dread began to fill tsuna as he so much wanted to stop hibari and mukuro." Hibari hasn't forgotten his past humiliation. Mukuro accepted his challenge with that in mind. This won't be settled until one of them is taken out." "Huh?" A new voice could be heard."Wh-Why are they fighting each other? Hey! Didn't the plan work?" The voice turned out to be skull talking to a tsuna-lookalike." I did as I was told." The tsuna-lookalike turned into mammon." In that case! Shouldn't the Guardians of the Cloud and Mist Rings have been angered by the challenge, and attacked Tsunayoshi Sawada?" Skull yelled." I even timed it so they'd show up in front of Tsunayoshi Sawada at the perfect time." Skull grabbed mammon's cloak." Do something about this! Why did I bother hiring you?" "There'll be a surcharge for the extra work." Mammon calmly said." What? I'm all out of money though!" "Really? Guess I'll be leaving then." Mammon vanished. " Ah! W-Wait, Viper!" Mammon reappeared again to remind skull that his name was mammon and not viper, and then disappeared again. Skull seemed to lose his balance and desperately tried not to fall." Gonna fall!" Skull fell.

" I fell!" Skull landed on his face and that caught tsuna's and reborn's attention." Was this your so-called intellectual method? You're as pathetic as ever." Skull's head shot up as he heard reborn's sentence." What?" "Ah! It's one who attacked us at Mafia Island!" "Skull. He's my lackey." Skull got up angrily." Who are you calling your lackey?" "Huh? So is this a trial?" Hibari and mukuro were still fighting oblivious to the whole thing." Why are the two of them fighting?" "He probably intended to use those two to crush you, so he wouldn't have to dirty his own hands." "What?" Reborn turned to skull." But you didn't research their past. That was your mistake." Skull gasped." Now that you've brought them together, we can't predict what will happen next." "Yeah! It's hibari-san and mukuro!" Mukuro had gone up the air and brought his trident down so it could hit hibari but hibari had blocked it and it caused rumble to be formed and smoke." Oh man, this is nuts! We don't have time to worry about the trial!" "No." A voice came in." Huh?" Lal mirch had landed on skull's head which cause skull to lay face down." The trial's already begun." "Lal? Where did you come from?" "Here!" Colonnello exclaimed." As requested, I brought lal here as fast as I could, maggot!" "Colonnello!" "We can't begin without lal as our observer." Reborn explained to tsuna." Reborn….Did you know this would happen?" "More or less. I've known skull for a long time. It's pretty easy to guess what he'll do." Skull got up." What was that?" Lal pushed him down again." There you have it. Now that I'm here, this will be an official trial." Skull shot up again." For real?" "In this situation?" Lal pushed skull back down again." Don't be a baby! You must accomplish your objective, regardless of the circumstances. That is how….That is how Vongola X should be!" "E-Easy for you to say…." "There's no time to waste, tsuna." Lal jumped off of skull and in front of reborn and tsuna.

" The second trial begins! The participants are: the holder of the Sky Ring, the Guardian of the Cloud Ring, and the Guardian of the Mist Ring!" Just then skull's goons appeared out of nowhere and surrounded hibari and mukuro." In that case, I'll take them all out together!" Skull gave a signal and the goons began their attack. They dog-piled on the two but soon they were blown away by hibari and mukuro." A-Amazing…." Tsuna muttered." Why are you crowding together? I won't allow anyone to interfere with me." "I would have to agree. I do not know what the Vongola and Arcobaleno are up to, but I would rather you not interfere with me." Chikusa and Ken soon appeared to find what the noise was going on outside." I heard some noise, so I came out to see who was behind the ruckus…It's mukuro-san!" "Master Mukuro…." "Ken. Chikusa. Perfect timing. I wish to enjoy my battle with him. Could you deal with these pests?" Mukuro asked ken and chikusa." The duck and the Vongola! And who are these guys? How dare you trepass on our territory!" "Are they the pests you speak of, Master Mukuro?" Chikusa noted." Yes, I'll need you to prevent them from bothering us." Mukuro began to run and hibari followed." Hey! Guys!"

" Your opponent's over there, Tsuna." "Huh?" Tsuna got smacked by a tentacle that sent him flying and back down." Don't let your guard down. I told you the trial had already begun." Tsuna got up and saw what attacked him." That's…!" "I see you've still got bad taste in pets, skull." Reborn taunted." Wh-What was that?" "It's the truth, maggot!" Colonnello had knocked skull off the sign and to the ground." They're always looking down on me! Always! Always! Always! Always! Always!" Skull yelled." But I need to deal with Vongola X first! Go!" Skull's octopus used its tentacles to reach tsuna." Hey! Dodge, maggot!" Tsuna moved out of the way using his sky flames. Tsuna landed on top of the octopus and looked at skull." Wh-What's with him? He's completely changed since the last time we met…Completely!" Skull was scared of tsuna's changed behavior." Come on." "Hey, guys! I'm not letting you get past me!" Ken put an animal cartridge in his mouth." Kong channel!" Ken turned to into a gorilla while chikusa got his yo-yos." This is a pain, but I have no choice." Chikusa threw his yo-yo at skull's goons causing one to fall. Ken got two goons and crashed into each other and chikusa uses his yo-yos to knock them down." Bring it."

(((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))

In the woods, hibari and mukuro continued with their fight." Kufufufu. I never expected to fight with you again." "Cut the chit-chat and attack me, would you?" "Of course." Mukuro jumped back in the air." Soon I'll have you kneeling before me again." Mukuro's right eye turned into a four and ground started to break but hibari jumped forward." Too weak." Hibari jumped from rock to rock to get to mukuro." Four." Hibari brought his tonfa down and both of their weapons were locked with each other.

(((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))

"What are you doing? Hey! Take him out already!" The octopus moved one of its tentacles to hit tsuna who was on top of it but tsuna moved out the way and it hit itself." You stupid fool! Do something!" The octopus recovered and its tentacles attacked tsuna though tsuna managed to miss all of the tentacles." Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Skull was getting irritated as tsuna kept dodging. Skull brought his arms closer to him and his octopus mirrored his actions but tsuna pushed it away with his gloves and flew closer to the octopus." Wha-?" Skull asked in wonder as tsuna hit the octopus in the head that stunned it." Wha-? Wha-Wha-Wha-What?" Ken was amazed by tsuna's change in power." He's stronger than ever somehow." "Indeed." "What's going on? I had no idea that the Vongola would have this much combat ability…!" "Naturally, maggot! He's already cleared my trial!" Skull gasped in realization." Now that you mention it…" But before skull could finish his sentence tsuna spoke." Operation X." "Roger that, boss." The voice said. Skull's octopus thrust one tentacle to hit tsuna but tsuna dodged and stopped." What is it?" "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not helping you out here." Ken had one of the tentacles in his grasp and skull was clearly upset by that." Hey! Let go! Let go!" The octopus tried to swat away ken with another tentacle but was stopped by chikusa's yo-yos." We're just following Master Mukuro's orders."

"Hey! What are you doing? Crush them! Crush them all!" Skull turned around to see tsuna ready to fire his X-BURNER." This is bad! Do something!" Skull yelled at his octopus but it was too scared to do anything." Gauge Symmetry. Standby for launch." *_ X-BURNER: Air!*_The X-BURNER hit dead on skull's octopus causing both it and skull flying back to the forest where hibari and mukuro were fighting. Hibari and mukuro didn't let the octopus bother their fighting as they still fought. Tsuna flew to the site with an intention to stop his Guardians. Mukuro and hibari both had their weapons and about to deal their finishing blow when tsuna appeared in the middle, halting their attacks." Stop."

"Wow." The dying will flame diminished, returning tsuna to his usual self." Please stop, Hibari-san! Mukuro! I don't know why you two are here… Or why you were fighting…But there's no reason for you to fight now." Tsuna tried to reason with the two." You guys were actually set up here." "I know that." "Huh?" "Did you think I'd be fooled by that illusion? It came from an illusionist I'd already seen through before." Mukuro replied." An illusionist you'd already seen through before….? Huh? Mammon?" "I thought it might be amusing to go along with their plan. Vindice Penitentiary is frightfully boring." Tsuna remembered that mukuro was in Vindice." However…I became genuinely entertained as I fought against him." Tsuna turned to hibari whose back was shown." The same would apply to him." "Don't be entertained! I mean…I mean, you…." "Yes I know. I pushed chrome a little too hard." *_Mukuro….Is the future you okay? I know I can't learn anything by asking you now…* _"It appears that you've acquired new strength. I'd ask that you avoid dragging Chrome around outside my reach, though I suppose that won't be possible." "I'm sorry, but…" Tsuna was cut off." I don't want to hear excuses. As long as…You protect them." "O-Okay. I promise! I swear I will…" "I must be losing my mind to take the word of a Mafioso." Mukuro looked at hibari." Unfortunately, it would seem I'm out of time. I shall entertain you at a later date." "There wouldn't be any point defeating you in your present state. I'll bite the real you to death one day." Hibari began to walk off but stopped." If you're willing to fight in his stead, may we continue?"

"I-I'd like to pass…." *_I went through so much training in the future!*_"I see." Hibari resumed walking." Kufufufu. Then, Vongola, until we meet again." Mukuro's body faded away to again be Chrome's who fell a bit though tsuna caught her." Look out!" That seemed to bring Chrome back." Boss, I'm fine…" Chrome reassured tsuna." Don't push yourself. You're still not feeling well, right?" Ken's shout shifted their attention to him." Why are you back? What happened to Mukuro-san?" "He's gone." "What's that? I wanted to talk with him!" "Ken." Chikusa's tone seemed to tell ken to calm down." Bah. What a waste…." Ken said disappointly." He was able to make two guys who refuse to follow anyone back down. Tsuna has a certain charisma. Isn't that right, Lal?" "That's right. It seems he has something that attracts people." "Reborn! Was that the end of the trial? What was being tested?" Tsuna asked." This was a test of charisma." "Charisma?" "You successfully cleared this trial. Now take the Seal into the Vongola Ring!" Colonnello kicked skull forward." Get going!" "Do it already!" Reborn pushed skull further to tsuna." Hey! I get it. Here." Tsuna walked forward and removed his mitts and pointed his ring to the pacifier. A purple glow began to go into tsuna's ring until it fully went in. Chrome's ring also started to glow as so as the other guardian's ring glowed signifying that tsuna passed the trail." Okay. You've cleared the trial of charisma now."

"That's right! Uh, where is it…" Tsuna scanned the area for the box of food."There it is! Phew, it didn't get crushed." Tsuna picked up the box." Hey, Chrome." "You still want something?" ken bitterly said. *_These people are still scary! But…*_ "Here." "What?" "My mom made some rice balls. You can eat them if you'd like." Chrome gasped." Ah, you know? I heard that you didn't eat much at the base, so I was wondering if you were getting enough to eat over here." "That's none of your business! We feed her quite well!" Ken defended." Yeah, lots of sweets." "Huh? That's not very healthy. You need to eat properly." Tsuna gave the box to chrome." She made a lot. You can all eat it together." "Thank you." Ken sniffed the box." There better not be anything funny mixed in!" "Huh? I'm pretty sure there's nothing weird inside the rice balls…It's just kelp, dried bonito, and pickled plums…" Tsuna explained." I'll pass on the pickled plums." "Kakipi! Why are you so ready to eat them?" "You don't need to eat any then." Ken bluntly stated." What's that? You'd hog them all, four-eyed water sprite." "You're pissing me off." "Don't fight. There's more than enough to go around." Chrome chuckled." Shut up, Vongola! You keep your mouth shut!" While tsuna tried to keep the peace, reborn and the other Acrobaleno talked about this trial which led to reborn and Colonnello to beat up skull for trash-talking them both.

((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

" Nii-san you're back." Alena said to yamamoto." Yeah and tsuna completed another trial." "I know, that's what I was talking about before. Well I'm really tired so I'm going to bed night nii-san." Alena walked to her room." Night Alena." Alena went underneath the covers and drifted off to sleep in no time since of all the events happening at once but soon something emerged in her peaceful slumber./_"It's been four months since you reported your daughter missing, are you sure you don't have anything else to add?" *Huh? What is this?* "No. We told you all we know." *Brother? Wait the missing person is me? But I'm right here.*Brother, Brother! I'm right here! Please look at me! Brother!* "I hate to say this but this case is growing cold, it may be that her kidnapper took her somewhere else where no knows their location. But that does not mean that we are giving up either, we just need to expand our search." *Brother! Mama, Papa! I'm right here! Please look at me! Mama! Papa!*I don't want you to worry again….Mama! Papa!*/ _"Alena! Alena! Wake up! You having a nightmare." Alena could feel someone shaking her awake and shot up in her bed." Nii-san!" Alena clung to yamamoto and cried." I made them cry again nii-san! I made them cry again! I promised I wouldn't do that again!" "Made who cry?" "Quiero ir a mi casa. Quiero volver en mi casa." Yamamoto tried to decipher Alena's words but couldn't so he stayed with alena until she calmed downed. When she did he left the room, reminding alena that he was next door so if she needed to come, she could. Alena tried to sleep but she couldn't, she was terrified of finding out more and seeing her families' distress. To alena her worst fear is being the cause of her families' suffering.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))

Tsuna woke up pretty early taking in account of the Acrobaleno Trials. The phone rang." Tsu-kun! Can you get that? I'm busy right now!" "Okay!" Tsuna answered the phone." Hello, you've reached the Sawada residence." "I'll be waiting for you at Nami Middle. Better hurry or something bad is going to happen." The line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Sorry I'm moving at a snail's pace, but since school's almost over I'm probably going to be picking up the pace. Review please, I would love to hear what you think. I also want to hear what I should change. Spanish translations: I want to go home. I want to return to my home. Roughly I still learning how to write in Spanish so it may not be accurate. Next Chapter: Third Arcobaleno Trial: Mammon's. <strong>


	11. Aim 10: Third Arcobaleno Trial: Mist

**Thank you guys who reviewed my story.**

**Kohanita: Thank you for spotting my mistake, sorry for the email I freak out if there is a mistake and I sometimes do things without thinking but the words are true. I never call my brother, hermano, it feels weird to me.  
><strong>

**DarkestEnd: Thank you for the suggestion and I am going to change the dialogue a bit. Hope you like it.**

**10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat: Umm….I was speechless when I saw your reviews; I still am speechless but thank you nevertheless. Yes you are correct on who Alice is, you win a free oneshot or anything you want. Just message me or review to tell me what you want, you need to tell me the characters and the show plus the general plot because I don't want to mess up. **

**Last but not least, kira86: Thank you for staying with me and being the first one to review.**

**Alright now for the new dialogue.**

"talking"

(thinking)

/real world events/

[flash backs]

**Okay now on with the story.**

**Last time: Tsuna woke up pretty early taking in account of the Acrobaleno Trials. The phone rang. "Tsu-kun! Can you get that? I'm busy right now!" "Okay!" Tsuna answered the phone. "Hello, you've reached the Sawada residence." "I'll be waiting for you at Nami Middle. Better hurry or something bad's going to happen." The line went dead.**

* * *

><p>Namimori was shrouded in mist completely fitting the event of Mist Arcobaleno Trial. Tsuna walked through the mist to go to the location that the caller specified. "I can't see anything in this mist…." Tsuna stated as he moved his head to try to see through the mist. Yamamoto is also walking through the mist and it looked like he had something troubling his mind. [I made them cry again nii-san! I made them cry again! I promised that I wouldn't do that again!] ( Alena….) Yamamoto notices that tsuna is there as well. "Well, if it isn't tsuna." "Yamamoto? Huh? Why are you here?" Tsuna asked. "Got a phone call." "Huh? You too?" Tsuna and yamamoto turned their heads to see ryohei running towards them. "Ryohei!" "Hey. It's Sawada and Yamamoto." "This must be…" "Probably." All three of the men came to a conclusion. "You too?" Gokudera came into view. "Finally showing himself?" Gokudera smiled as he saw tsuna. "Ah! Boss! Good morning!" "Gokudera-kun?" "Oh it's just squid head." Ryohei bluntly said. "What's that supposed to mean, turf top?" Before another argument come about, tsuna stopped them to remind the guys why they were brought here. "H-Hold on a second. Hey, did you also get a phone call?" "No, I went to your house and heard you went to Namimori Middle." Gokudera said.<p>

"Huh? That means…." Tsuna's sentence was cut-off as mammon showed up. "Mammon!" "Hello. It's been a while." "Next up is Mammon's Trial?" Tsuna asked. "Yep. I'm not interested in doing stuff that doesn't make cash, but as an Arcobaleno, I don't get a choice." "We already know how this will end! Just give us the Seal that says we passed!" Mammon stopped Gokudera by silencing him. "Shut up. Take a look at this." An illusion appeared that showed kyoko trapped in a cage. "K-Kyoko…" "Why is kyoko-chan….?" Tsuna tried to grasp the situation as ryohei yelled at mammon for having his sister hostage. "Bastard! What did you do to kyoko?" "You need prize to make the game more exciting, you know." Mammon calmly said. "So she's a hostage?" "No way…." "That's dirty!" Each one of the boys said as ryohei remained silent. "Help! Ryohei! Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed. "I'll save you, kyoko!" Ryohei replied. Kyoko started to disappear until she was no longer visible and tsuna prepared his gloves and dying will pills. "Hold on. No funny business. Or who knows what might happen to her." Mammon threatened. "What did you say?" Tsuna clenched the items in both of his hands, debating what to do until he finally put them down. "If you want to save her, you'll have to clear my trial." "Damn it…..If I hadn't…"

[Kyoko was heading to the door. "I'm off!" "Yeah. Be careful." "Okay!"] "Why didn't I stop kyoko? If I had…." Tsuna interrupted ryohei's self-mental beating. "No, this is my fault…If….If anything happens to kyoko-chan, I…" Tsuna's sentence was interrupted by reborn who watched the whole display with Lal. "You're pathetic, tsuna." "Reborn?" "Just get out there and save her." Reborn suggested. "But….this isn't fair! Aren't you an Arcobaleno too? You could at least tell Mammon to let kyoko-chan go." "You don't seem to get how this works." "Reborn has his own trial to administer." Lal added to reborn's sentence. "Huh?" "And I'm a 100% neutral party. You have to overcome this by yourselves. That's what makes it a trial." "It's despicable to have hostages! I'll use my fist of justice to save kyoko!" Ryohei turned to mammon and so did everyone else, determination and resolve each in their eyes and hearts. "Let's get started. My trial is a test of adaptability." "Adaptability?" "What are you going to make us do?" "We'll extremely overcome any trial you throw at us!" "I'll be asking you a number of difficult questions. If you solve them, you'll reach Kyoko Sasagawa." Mammon said that seemed to increase the desire to save kyoko grow even more. "So we can't save kyoko-chan if we can't figure out the solutions?" "Exactly. Here's the first question: Where does a pig sleep?" "Huh? Where does a pig sleep? The trial is a bunch of riddles?" Gokudera smirked as it was in his level of expertise. "Let me handle this, boss. With my brain, this'll be a cakewalk." "Ah, that's right. I forgot." "Huh?" Gokudera and tsuna looked at mammon who changed into bianchi. "You're getting in the way, hayato." "S-Sis!"

Gokudera's face went blue and fell to the floor. "Go-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna rushed to gokudera's side. "F-Forgive me boss…The rest is up to you…" Gokudera went unconscious. "Um, he's already out of the game." "The trial will be taken….by Tsunayoshi Sawada, Takeshi Yamamoto, and Ryohei Sasagawa. All others will be forced to leave." Mammon instructed. "No way…" "Well, I'll be waiting at the solution." Mammon disappeared leaving tsuna and the others to ponder the question. "We have to do this ourselves." "Count on me to the extreme, Sawada!" Yamamoto and Ryohei reassured tsuna. "U-Uh, yeah…We should be able to solve a riddle…" Ryohei nodded and to scan the area. "Where does a pig sleep?"

"Wouldn't it be a pigsty?" Yamamoto asked ryohei. "Ya-Yamamoto…." Tsuna couldn't believe his friends, the question is a riddle and it shouldn't be taken literally. "Okay! A pigsty, right?" "Th-That can't be it…" Tsuna muttered. "Don't just stand there, Sawada! Let's go find a pigsty!" Ryohei and yamamoto ran to find a pigsty with tsuna following them. "H-Hold on!" Tsuna grabbed ryohei's waist to try to stop him which they both did but for a different reason. "That's right. I think Watanabe-san on 3rd street kept a pig…" "Okay! To 3rd street!" They ran again to go to 3rd street with the objective of finding a pigsty not even noticing tsuna came along with them, telling them what they thought is wrong. "Y-You've got it wrong!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Why do I get the feeling that nii-san is doing something idiotic?" Alena said as she was back in the dojo of Yamamoto's house. "I wish I could help tsuna with his trials but with this particular trial involves fighting and since I have zero fighting experience, I'll just get in the way." Alena picked up her bow. "Once I learn how to use the bow better, I'll definitely help you tsuna…. Just wait till I do." (However I cannot forget what happened last night…...Why did I dream that? And I remember having the same dream too when shou-chan 'captured' us. What exactly is going on?) "I have to shou-chan and spanner about this." Having her objective fully laid out, alena began to train with her bow and arrow as Alice instructed her to do. "I hope tsuna isn't having any trouble….."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tsuna and the others arrived at a tunnel. "The answer is a tunnel?" "Yes. You take the ton from tonkatsu(pork chop). So a pig(ton) would sleep(neru) in a tunnel(tonneru)." Tsuna explained to his friends. "You're sharp, tsuna." "I'm extremely impressed, Sawada." They both praised. "Uh…" (That's a grade school-level riddle….) "This will be rough." "It's part of tsuna's trial." Tsuna and the others went into the tunnel to meet with mammon. "No cars have passed through…" Yamamoto noted. "Good point…I wonder why." "Because I used my illusions to close it off for now. Congratulations on answering the first question correctly. I guess it was too easy." "Enough talk! Give us the second one already!" Ryohei cut off mammon.

"Okay, I'll begin the experiment." "Experiment?" Three balls came out of mammon that were covered in mist flames and continuously bounced off the walls. "What?" Tsuna ducked as he thought one had hit him. "Tsuna! This is…" "Standing still is dangerous, guys." "Keep calm! He's bluffing!" Ryohei punched a ball but it seemed to bounce the walls and hit ryohei in the face. "Ky-Kyoko…." Ryohei kept punching the balls while tsuna and yamamoto were dodging it. Mammon was writing in a book, mumbling something. "This type should become stronger with more balls…Like billiard balls." (Using this Arcobaleno Trial to test out a new weapon….I was only interested in making a little money when Verde gave me the job.) Mammon had a box in his hand. (I could turn a decent profit by selling this thing.) Mammon had snapped out of his thoughts when he saw tsuna and the others still standing still and not progressing at all. (I'll use this damn trial to run a complete test, to judge the market value of this new weapon.) "Wh-What do we do?" "We can't move an inch like this!" "So persist!" The bouncing started to get more violent which prevented their movement even more. "How long are you going to play around here?" "You risk being disqualified." Lal mirch warned tsuna. "Easy for you to say!" "It's okay if we don't hit them back….But we can't make any progress!" "I've got it, tsuna!" "Huh?"

"If we can't hit them back," Yamamoto took out his sword and cut the balls in half. "We can just cut them!" "Yamamoto…." Mammon started clapping and stopped signaling that tsuna cleared the experiment. "Congratulations on clearing this stage." "Give Kyoko-chan back, mammon!" Tsuna demanded. "Here's the second question." Mammon ignored tsuna's demand and continued on with the trial. "Mammon!" "There's a flipped alligator in Tsunayoshi Sawada's house. Where might it be?" Mammon disappeared again to the spot where the answer to the second question lay. "A-An alligator in my house?" "I never knew you kept an alligator." "I'm not!" "In any case, let's go to Tsuna's place." Yamamoto suggested. "Yeah." Everyone left to go to tsuna's place but reborn stayed to take a closer look of the balls. (That viper…..)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"M-Mom! Mom! Where's the alligator?" Tsuna asked his mom who was drinking tea while lambo and I-pin was eating dessert. "Why is everyone in such a rush?" "Lots of guests!" "I bet you're all here for Lambo-san's pudding! But Lambo-san's not sharing!" Lambo yelled as he assumed that they wanted his pudding. "That's not it….Anyways, where's the alligator?" "Hmm? Alligator?" Tsuna's mom, Nana, was confused of what tsuna had asked her. "You know, like the alligators you find in jungles!" "Come on, Tsu-kun. How could there be an alligator in our house?" "I'd normally agree with you, but…" Tsuna was cut off by lambo. "Stupid Tsuna! Gator-Gators are only in the zoo!" "Gator-gators?" It seemed that tsuna had realized something. "Huh? What is it, tsuna?" Yamamoto asked in concern. "Alligator-gators? That's right! This is a riddle!" "Sawada?" "Flip the alligator(wani) around! Which means the lawn(niwa)!" Tsuna rushed to the lawn with yamamoto and ryohei following. Tsuna slid the door open.

"Where are you, mammon? Mammon!" The lawn looked the same until water came out and an alligator appeared as well. Ryohei went first to take on the alligator. Ryohei opened the alligator's mouth wide open. "Ryohei!" "Don't worry! I won't lose a contest of strength!" Tsuna's mom stumbled upon ryohei wrestling the alligator. "What a surprise. There really was an alligator….." "This is, uh…." "A gator-gator!" Lambo yelled in glee. "It's really there." I-pin wondered if the alligator was real. The alligator started to melt all of a sudden. "This…." The melted alligator continued to melt until it was gone. "What's going on?" Mammon was sitting on tsuna's window porch, watching all of the events unfold with a box close to his chest. "Guess it still can't maintain its shape for an extended period of time."

"Hey viper." Someone else found where mammon was located. "No, you're going by mammon now? Where did you get that thing?" Mammon stood up and tucked away the box into his cloak. "If you want information, you'll have to buy it." Mammon told reborn as he went down to congratulated tsuna. "You've cleared the second stage. It's about time to end this game." "Where's kyoko?" "Namimori Shine." Mammon told ryohei while he was disappearing. "But will you be able to make it there in one piece?" "Namimori Shine…." "That kid just disappeared…." Tsuna had completely forgotten about his mother being with him. "And there was that alligator…..What's going on?" "U-Uh…." Tsuna was at a loss to tell his mother luckily reborn was there to provide a cover. "How did you like our gator-gator illusion, mama?" "Reborn!" Tsuna yelled in fear that reborn gave away too much. "Illusion? Oh, it was just a magic trick of yours." "Sawada." Lal called tsuna's name to get his attention. "Go to the shrine." Tsuna nodded. "Yeah." All three ran straight to Namimori Shrine, to end this trial once and for all.

(((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alena was finished with her training and decided to take a break. "Phew done. I feel like I got better with the bow and arrow but not by much…I wonder if Alice will show up again?" Alena looked at her bow. "I want to thank you for giving me the bow and arrow." (I feel so much more calmer now. I'm glad that I have nii-san, he's filling the void of not having my own brother…..) Alena shook off her last thought and resumed her training. (I hope hibari-san is doing well. It's been forever since I've seen him; maybe I should pay him a visit tomorrow.) "Tomorrow it is then. Better shine on tomorrow's trial alena."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As the three were running, mammon appeared again but was undetected by the three. "I won't make this easy on you! Viper Mirage!" The entire town was covered in Mammon's mist. Tsuna had turned on a corner but stopped as he reached a familiar place. "Huh? We reached Namimori Middle." "Shouldn't this be in the opposite direction?" Ryohei asked in confusion. "But we headed straight to Namimori Shrine after leaving the house…..That's odd." "Oh well, let's turn back." Ryohei suggested and they went back but when they did, they returned to Namimori Middle. "Wh-What's going on?" "We've been tricked. This is an illusion. The entire town's been turned into a maze." "Then how are we supposed to get to Namimori Shrine? What about kyoko-chan? What are we going to do? We're running in circles." "Are you tired tsuna? Take a little break." Yamamoto was calm and collected since he had experience with illusions. "What about you?" "Well I've been training." Yamamoto replied. "The result of daily exercise. Anyways, let's hurry!" "Now, Now, calm down senpai." "How can I calm down?" Ryohei yelled.

"There there, you won't beat an illusion by panicking. If you panic, you'll lose sight of the big picture…." Flashbacks of the fight between Genkishi were resurfacing. "Yamamoto…." "Everything before our eyes is a lie. But one thing is certain. The real Namimori Town is right here, unchanged." "Yamamoto…." "Okay! Leave this to me!" Ryohei took off his bandana and put it over his eyes. "Wh-What is this?" "I've been running through this town as part of my roadwork. If I close my eyes, my body should remember the way." "I see." "Follow me, guys!" Ryohei began to run with tsuna and yamamoto following. "Ah, Ryohei! That's a dead end!" Tsuna warned ryohei. "No! It's a straight path!" "Ah! There's a wall!" "Don't be afraid!" The wall was really an illusion and it disappeared as soon as ryohei ran through it. "It's the real Namimori Town…" "Nice job, senpai." "We're extremely charging the whole way!" "Yeah!" Tsuna and yamamoto exclaimed. "Hold on, kyoko!"

(((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tsuna and the others reached Namimori Shrine. "Okay! Namimori Shrine!" "Good work, buddy." "It's all thanks to you. We finally reached kyoko-chan…." Kyoko was at the stairs, it appeared she was out cold. "Kyoko-chan!" "Kyoko!" Everyone ran up to check on kyoko. "Sorry. It's okay now." Kyoko was not out cold but instead put her head down. "Yeah. Thanks, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko had changed into mammon. "Mammon!" Mammon flew above of tsuna and the others. "Well? I sound exactly like Kyoko Sasagawa, don't I?" "Damn it! You fooled us!" "Mammon! Where's the real Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna angrily yelled at mammon to tell him where kyoko was. "Oh, Kyoko Sasagawa?" Mammon showed tsuna a cloud that showed tsuna and the others kyoko was unharmed. "She's enjoying herself shopping. They're probably having tea right now." "Huh? That means…." "You lied about taking her hostage!" "Of course. I couldn't make a penny by getting unrelated people involved." Mammon explained while made the others relieved. "Really…I'm actually relieved…" "I wanted to test a number of things with the lot of you in a normal state." "Huh?" "It wouldn't be much of an experiment if you went all-out on me." "You used us for an experiment? So this wasn't the trial?" Tsuna was puzzled along with the others. "Now then, you're no longer handicapped. You'll be using your full power in the last test. Viper Mirage!" "What?" A huge of water was coming straight to the gang. "What's going on?" The wave engulfed the three quickly not leaving them a chance to bring out their weapons. Tsuna's head popped out of the wave. "Th-This is…" "Wh-What's going on?" Ryohei was drowning as his swimming is very poor. "An illusion! Calm down!" "Yeah, Ryohei!" Yamamoto and tsuna were now unaffected by the wave that turned out to be an illusion. "I-Incredible…This is…" Ryohei stood up once he found out it was an illusion.

"The illusion's just a little bonus. Here's the main dish!" Mammon had in his hands a ring and a box with the ring now lit up. "That's….!" Mammon opened his box and it turned out to be an animal box weapon and his animal box weapon turned out to be starfish. "A Box Weapon?" "It can't be!" "Why is there a Box Weapon in this time?" Everyone was in disbelief even reborn who was watching the whole thing. "Reborn, do you know what that weapon is?" Lal asked reborn who was silent. "I get it now….Those were all….Box Weapons!" Tsuna came to a realization. "Why do you have those mammon?" The starfish inched their way closer to the three. "Do you have time for chit-chat? It appears the form of a simple organism can be maintained for a longer time." The starfish started to spin very rapidly. "Now, it's time for the final experiment! You'll die if you don't get serious." Mammon advised. "If kyoko-chan's okay…" Tsuna took his dying will pills and soon he was in his hyper dying will mode. "I don't need to hold back." "How dare you fool us! That's extremely unforgivable!" "Let's clear this thing!" Everyone was ready to end this trial once and for all. "We'll see about that." The starfish each took one of the three. "There's nothing scary about that!" Ryohei punched each of the starfish, immediately destroying them. "What?" The remains of the starfish accumulated into one big starfish. "They combined to become bigger…This will never end…" Yamamoto raised his sword. "In that case, we have to take him out!" Yamamoto began to run toward mammon but stopped as he saw an illusion of a tree. "You did well to see through that." The illusion disappeared. "Yeah. Unfortunately for you, I've experienced this before."

"I see. Ah, yes, you're all on the shrine grounds right now. It's dangerous to move around too much." The starfish came to attack yamamoto but he moved out of the way. Tsuna had mammon when he was preoccupied with yamamoto. "Tsuna!" "Leave mammon to me. The two of you should deal with the starfish." "But they just combine and become bigger." Yamamoto argued. "It's easier that way." "I see." "I've totally got it!"

"We've come this far by working together. We'll definitely win!" Yamamoto and Ryohei each continued to attack the starfish until they were back to back. "Tsuna's right." "We have allies to watch our backs! How can we not win?" They went off to attack the starfish again. "That's why I hate you people." Mammon turned his attention on tsuna. "Now then…" Mammon created clones of himself. "Which one is real?" "It doesn't matter." Tsuna is preparing to use his X-BURNER. "Th-This could be dangerous…" "Gauge Symmetry. Standby for launch." Tsuna's assistant informed. "X-BURNER: Air!" The X-BURNER attacked all of the clones and even mammon himself. The illusion was broken as it returned to being Namimori Shrine. "You did it Tsuna." Yamamoto cut another starfish but again it made a bigger starfish. The big starfish went to attack yamamoto and ryohei. "They've joined together, senpai!" "Yeah! That's what we've been waiting for!" (Scontro di Rondine!) "Maximum Cannon!" Yamamoto and Ryohei combined their attacks and hit the starfish, ultimately defeating it. The remains of the starfish scatter around the shrine and when the parts land, it seemed to melt.

Reborn and lal mirch dodged it and kyoko was approaching the shrine. Kyoko put her hands on her head and ducked but hime threw knives to stop the blobs from touching them. "Kyoko!" "Ryohei." "Kyoko! Are you okay?" Ryohei asked in concern. "Yes." "Why are you here?" "I had a feeling you were doing roadwork around here." Kyoko replied. "R-Really?" Yamamoto noticed the knives that were etched in the stairs. (These knives are the Varia's…) Yamamoto faced Hime who smiled. (You're….!) "What was that anyway?" "O-Oh….I think a huge shooting star fell." Tsuna was flying in the air, witnessing everything and couldn't help but smile.

(((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tsuna was on the roof of Namimori Shrine with a defeated Mammon. "Good grief. Game over." "You were able to effectively utilize your Guardians, Ryohei Sasagawa and Yamamoto Takeshi, as their boss." "My trail is adaptability. It makes me sad to say that you've cleared it. Now hold out your ring." "Yeah." Tsuna hold out his ring and the same thing happened, with an indigo glow flowed into tsuna's ring. "That makes three." (But the best part is that kyoko-chan is safe. What a relief…)

"Hey mammon. I have something to ask you." Reborn told mammon. "Oh yeah! Why does mammon have Box Weapons?" "You mean these?" Mammon showed the Box Weapon. "They've been showing up within the Mafia. Such fascinating new weapons…." "New weapons, you say?" "I was asked to test them out, in exchange for a fee." Mammon said. "By who?" "Verde." "What? Verde?" Lal exclaimed. "I don't like this."

(((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"That's it for now, I better go and eat dinner." Alena cleaned up and proceed to go to the sushi bar. However there was a sharp pain in her head. (Not again….) The pain was intense but it didn't cause her to pass out instead fill her head in memories.

["Please Giotto let me be your guardian!" "A-, please I don't want you to get hurt. Please understand." Giotto tried to reason with the woman. "Giotto I am part of this family whether you like it or not. I can protect myself just fine; I have fratello and my friends. Please let me fight for you as a Guardian." Giotto dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Alright, you win. A- G- will you be my - Guardian?" "Yes boss."] The pain started to go away, leaving alena in a world of confusion. (What was that? Vongola Primo and who is that women? Another Guardian but that's impossible…)

"I should tell nii-san this too." Alena headed to the sushi bar and gasped as she recognized familiar faces. (Belphagor and Mammon! What are they doing here?) "Ushishishi. What do we have here?" (Nii-san help!)

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like chapter 10, sorry for being late Phoenix Wright and Fairy Tail took over my life. Think of this an early New Years' present. Alena will be in the next trial and continuing on, I just needed her to get a grasp on working the bow and arrow so bear with me. Please review I would love what you think of this chapter. Trust me your reviews are important. Next chapter: Fourth Arcobaleno Trial: Fon's.<strong>


End file.
